A New Leaf: Finding The Darkness (Book One)
by Freakwithnoname
Summary: StrikeClan has finally found a new home after many seasons of traveling. After they settle down, they discover another Clan has already settled down in the area too: SkyClan. Songpaw becomes weary of SkyClan and keeps a close eye on them, but this quickly disappears when she meets an Apprentice of SkyClan and they begin to become friends... *Book Two: Our Destruction*
1. Allegiances and Laws

**Hey guys! This is a different story from my others (Storm Rising, Downcasted, Outsiders, and The Fierce Crusade). This series is called _A New Leaf_ and is based around StrikeClan and SkyClan. I do recommend you read the other series, however, you do need to to fully understand this story. Thank you guys for your support and remember Tuesday the eleventh, my birthday, I'll be posting two chapters just for you guys!**

 **ALLEGIANCES**

STRIKECLAN

LEADER **CRIMSONSTAR** -dark ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes

DEPUTY **JAYSONG** -gray tom with yellow eyes

MEDICINE CAT **FEATHERWHISKER** -gray she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, GINGERPAW**

WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)

 **STRIPEFUR** -ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **RUBYMIST** -light-colored she-cat

 **BLAZEHEART** -tortoiseshell tom

 **NUTFUR** -brown she-cat

 **RINGTAIL** -golden she-cat with a long tail

 **BROKENTAIL** -golden tom with a broken tail

 **TIGERGAZE** -large dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE, DARKPAW**

 **ROWANFLAME** -golden tabby tom

 **HAWKEYES** -ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

 **EMBERHEART** -ginger tom with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE, LEAFPAW**

 **DAPPLETAIL** -brown she-cat with white dots on her tail

 **LILACFUR** -beautiful brown she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, TAWNYPAW**

APPRENTICES (in training to become warriors)

 **GINGERPAW** -ginger she-cat

 **LEAFPAW** -black she-cat with green eyes

 **TAWNYPAW** -tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes

 **DARKPAW** -large black tom with amber eyes

QUEENS (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

 **MOUNTAINPELT** -gray she-cat with green eyes, mother of Owlkit(brown tom)

 **RIPPLEFUR** -silver she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Songkit(gray she-kit with blue eyes) and Pebblekit(silver tom)

SKYCLAN

LEADER **LEAFSTAR** -brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

DEPUTY **SHARPCLAW** -dark ginger tom

MEDICINE CAT **ECHOSONG** \- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, FRECKLEWISH**

WARRIORS **SPARROWPELT** -dark brown tabby tom

 **CHERRYTAIL** -tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

 **WASPWHISKER** -gray-and-white tom

 **SHREWTOOTH** -skinny black tom

 **EBONYCLAW** -striking black she-cat

 **BILLYSTORM** -ginger-and-white tom

 **HARVEYMOON** -white tom

 **MACGYVER** -black-and-white tom

 **ROCKSHADE** -black tom

 **BOUNCEFIRE** -ginger tom

 **TINYCLOUD** -small white she-cat

 **SAGEWHISKER** -pale gray tom

 **MINTFUR** -gray tabby she-cat

 **FALLOWFERN** -pale brown she-cat

 **PLUMWILLOW** -dark gray she-cat

 **RABBITLEAP** -brown tom

 **APPRENTICE, SANDYPAW**

 **CREEKFEATHER** -gray tabby tom

 **APPRENTICE, BIRDPAW**

 **NETTLESPLASH** -pale brown tom

 **APPRENTICE, SANDYPAW**

 **CLOVERTAIL** -light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

APPRENTICES **FRECKLEWISH** -mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

 **SANDYPAW** -gray-and-black tom

 **BIRDPAW** -black she-cat

 **HONEYPAW** -gray she-cat

QUEENS **BARKFUR** -fluffy brown she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Acornkit(large brown tom), Flamekit(beautiful ginger she-kit with yellow eyes), and Yellowkit(brown tom with yellow eyes)

ELDERS **TANGLE** -ragged tabby tom

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

 **SNOWBALL** -white she-cat with green eyes

 **MASON** -brown tom with one blind eye

 **BAST** -gray tom with long legs and a white chest

 **PUMPKIN** -orange tom

 **NARNIA** -black-and-white she-cat with hazel eyes and a long tail

 **StrikeClan Law:**

 **1.** Harmed or elderly cats must be exiled from StrikeClan or killed by the Clan leader, no exceptions.

 **2.** Everyone in StrikeClan is encouraged to mate except a medicine cat with no apprentice.

 **3.** StrikeClan kits are apprenticed at three moons old but are not allowed to begin fighting battles until six moons old. This does not mean they cannot learn battle moves.

 **4.** Kits may leave camp if they are accompanied by at least one warrior.

 **5.** Apprentices are not allowed to eat until they've fed the queens or medicine cats.

 **6.** In battle it is encouraged that a StrikeClan cat kill her/his enemy, however it is not required.

 **7.** StrikeClan cats must listen to their leader. Their leader's words are law and if not followed he/she may punish how they see fit.

 **8.** The deputy is allowed to challenge a weak leader or a leader that does not follow the code. This challenge means that they fight to the death, if the deputy wins the leader is to leave. If the leader wins they are to pick another deputy immediately.

 **9.** At the full moon all cats must sit vigil in the camp clearing and worship StarClan.

 **10.** Medicine cats must fast for two days on the half-moon to worship StarClan.

 **11.** After an apprentice becomes a warrior they get first pick of prey and then they patrol around the edges of the camp to honor StarClan and StrikeClan. Disobeying this law results in death.


	2. Prologue: Trust Me, You'll Know

**PROLOGUE**

 _The moon was high in the_ sky shone down on the sleeping StrikeClan cats, making them glow brightly. She watched them with pride. They were struggling to find a new camp. They'd traveled a long time from the lake territories. Past the mountains and through twoleg places. They'd lost many cats on thunderpaths and to a group of rogues and some left to go be kittypets. The ones that were too old to continue on they either left them to die or she had to end their life. Once you had killed enough cats, it became easy and she barely flinched now.

"Crimsonstar, are you alright?" the soft, soothing voice of her trusted, loyal, friend and deputy came from behind her and she turned around to face the gray tom who was standing on the ground, looking up at her with bright, yellow eyes. "It's a good time to get some rest…" Jaysong had his head tilted as he gazed up at her, perched on her rock.

She nodded her head slowly and rose to her paws, jumping off her rock and to the ground beside her deputy. "Thank you, Jaysong. I was just thinking about all the cats we have lost," she mewed quietly, trying not to wake Mountainpelt, Ripplefur, and their kits who laid in makeshift nests two fox-lengths away. "Is everyone asleep now?" she asked, trying to see all of the sleeping warriors but the rock blocked her gaze.

Jaysong nodded at her firmly. "We've lost quite a few warriors but eventually we will find a camp and we will finally have peace. And, yes, I just finished getting Leafpaw and Tawnypaw's nests together and when they hit their nests they were sleeping. Your nest is finished as well. Over by Featherwhisker and Gingerpaw." He flicked his tail to the two sleeping medicine cats who were sleeping next to the two queens and their kits.

"Thank you again, Jaysong." She licked his cheek and padded over to her nest, feeling sleepiness wash over her as she stepped in her nest and circled around before lying down and wrapping her tail around her body and resting her head on the edge of her nest. She watched Jaysong pad to the other side of the clearing where the StrikeClan cats slept under the trees. They were protecting their cats from stray rogues.

Finally, she closed her eyes and let sleep creep over her.

 _"Crimsonstar, open your eyes," a familiar, deep, rough voice mewed and her dark amber eyes flicked open and she gazed into the green eyes of StrikeClan's former leader, Crowstar. His black-and-white pelt glowed in the moonlight and she could see the faint stars in his pelt and a mottled, pale, tortoiseshell she-cat stood beside him. Crimsonstar knew her as Tawnypelt._

 _Her heart skipped a beat in fear. "A-Am I losing a life?" She gazed at both of them with wide eyes. Her dark ginger fur quivered in fear. Was their temporary camp under attack? Crimsonstar had lost two lives before and Crowstar had appeared to her those times, too._

 _Crowstar smiled warmly a her. "No, Crimsonstar, you aren't losing a life. We've come to warn you…" He glanced over at Tawnypelt, who was his mate's mother. "More struggle is approaching StrikeClan." He spoke loud and clear, "_ A hostile shadow will appear over the place where the stars shine."

 _She shook her head at Crowstar slowly. "Wh-What does that mean, Crowstar? I don't understand…" Crimsonstar took a step towards her former leader but he began to fade slowly until he was gone completely. However, Tawnypelt remained. "Do you know what it means?"_

 _Tawnypelt shook her head at Crimsonstar. "No. It's your prophecy, Crimsonstar, you must figure it out. And do not worry, StrikeClan will soon find a permanent place."_

 _"How will I know it's the right place?" Crimsonstar pressed, her thoughts whirling._

 _Her green eyes clouded. "Trust me, you'll know." And then she faded away just like Crowstar._

Crimsonstar jumped up in her nest, looking around with wide eyes. StrikeClan was buzzing with activity in their temporary camp and she could see Jaysong making hunting patrols with ease while Featherwhisker began to load up the apprentices, and her apprentice, with herbs they'd collected.

Her heart was pounding fast in her chest, the prophecy echoing through her head. _More problems for StrikeClan_ , she thought bitterly but remember Tawnypelt's words about finding a permanent camp. _My Clan needs that more than ever now. Please, StarClan, let us find that place soon._


	3. Chapter One: We Have Found It

**CHAPTER ONE**

" _Isn't it weird her eyes aren't_ open yet, Ripplefur? It's been nearly a half of a moon since she was born. Pebblekit's eyes are already open…" the voice mewed with a lot of judgement in her voice. She was pretty sure that was Mountainpelt.

Her mother scoffed. "She'll open her eyes when she's ready, Mountainpelt," Ripplefur replied, but she could hear the doubt in her mother's voice.

Suddenly, she peeled open her eyes and a bright light made her flinch and blink a few times before she adjusted to the brightness and gazed around. A silver-pelted she-cat stood in front of her, her blue eyes shining brightly. That must be her mother, Ripplefur because the gray she-cat who was staring at her with disgustful green eyes surely wasn't. That was Mountainpelt. A silver tom stood right beside her mother and that was her brother, Pebblekit. In between Ripplefur and Mountainpelt was a brown tom that she heard running around and talking a lot, Owlkit.

They weren't in a den being as they didn't have a camp yet. She was underneath a hazel bush and there was plenty of shade. There were small makeshift nests around it and she was in one.

"Songkit! You're awake!" Pebblekit squealed, smiling warmly at her and Ripplefur nodded firmly at Songkit. "We've been waiting!" His yellow eyes shone brightly and his smile was large.

Ripplefur hushed Pebblekit and looked at Songkit warmly. "Hello my little kit," she purred softly, her silver fur blowing in the light wind, as well as the bush.

Her ears pricked and she tilted her head, looking back at her own pelt and seeing it was pure gray. She looked back to her mother, noticing her blue eyes. _What color eyes do I have?_ She wished she could tell but it was impossible.

"H-Hi," she whispered and swallowed heavily and cleared her throat a little. She felt a little overwhelmed with everyone looking down at her. She shifted uncomfortably in her nest.

Ripplefur smiled even wider. "Thank StarClan you opened your eyes!" she purred and then flicked her tail at Mountainpelt. "You should go back to your nest, Mountainpelt. We need space," she mewed in a very snappy voice. Clearly Mountainpelt and Ripplefur didn't get along.

Mountainpelt nodded but didn't respond, nudging Owlkit to a nest and she watched from there.

"Where is dad?" Songkit mewed quietly and looked around the bush, as if her father was going to jump out. "Can I see him?"

Her mother giggled a little. "Of course, Songkit. So eager." She shot a glance towards Mountainpelt and then smiled back to Songkit. "Come with me. He could be back from a hunting patrol soon." Ripplefur stepped back and Songkit stepped out of her nest on wobbly legs, struggling to keep her balance. She felt Pebblekit move to stand beside her and help keep her up.

She felt her paws tingle in excitement as she followed her mother out of the makeshift nest and through the bush, into their temporary camp. The sun was much brighter here and Songkit looked up at the treetops to see they didn't stretch into their camp really.

Now she let her gaze fall and she could see the small rock in which their leader, Crimsonstar, would make announcements. She could see plenty of cats she didn't know rush around camp. Some with prey in their jaws and others with leaves in their jaws or on their pelts. This puzzled her but she said nothing as Ripplefur padded into the middle of the clearing and glanced around wearily.

"Ripplefur, are you alright?" a gray-furred tom rushed up to her mother with big, round, bright yellow eyes. They were full of concern and loving. The tom faced Songkit hesitantly and then a smile appeared on his face. "Songkit, you've awakened! Thank StarClan!" her father, Jaysong, purred and then he rushed over to her, rasping his tongue on top of her head.

Pebblekit bounced up and down as Jaysong flashed his dazzling smile at him. "She just woke up a little while ago! Songkit really wanted to meet you!" Her brother had a large smile stuck on his face from ear-to-ear and he looked way overjoyed. "When are we moving out, father?"

Jaysong looked at Pebblekit with amusement. "We're starting to move at sunhigh." He took the time to glance up at the sun. "Make sure you stay near your mother. I have to round up the apprentices." He looked at Songkit again, love and warmth in his voice, "It was nice to meet you, Songkit." And then he whisked away with great speed.

Her ears pricked curiously and she wanted to follow him but Ripplefur pushed her and Pebblekit towards a dark ginger-pelted she-cat who was gazing at them in amusement, but said nothing. She didn't even have to meet Crimsonstar to know it was her. She was absolutely gorgeous, standing up on the small rock located in the middle of camp. Her dark amber eyes shone in the light and then she let out a shrill yowl, "Let all those old enough to kill gather here for a Clan meeting!"

Instantly, all movement stopped and everyone's eyes turned to look at Crimsonstar whose whiskers twitched in amusement.

"StrikeClan, we are moving out now. Jaysong, take the lead and I will bring up the rear. Everyone stick together… I have a good feeling about today," Crimsonstar purred softly and then shook out her pelt, watching Jaysong begin marching out of camp with the cats holding the leaves following after.

When Crimsonstar said she had a good feeling about today, Songkit's stomach flared up. She, too, had a good feeling about today. Something good was going to happen, she just knew it.

"Come on, Songkit!" Pebblekit mewed and bounced after their silver-furred mother in excitement and she followed after him more slowly, watching a large black tom push his way to stand next to a large dark brown tabby tom. They walked together silently.

"Tigergaze and Darkpaw," a voice whispered in her ear and she jumped, looking wide-eyed at the dark ginger she-cat she knew as Crimsonstar. "They're a good match: both strong, loyal, brave, intelligent, kind." Crimsonstar smiled warmly at her. "You have the good feeling too, don't you, Songkit?"

Songkit nodded hesitantly at her leader and then noticed that they were the last two out of the temporary camp. Everyone else was talking happily to one another a fox length away. "I think we're going to find our camp today!" she squeaked.

Crimsonstar nodded thoughtfully and flicked her tail at a black she-cat and a tortoiseshell she-cat. "My kits, Leafpaw and Tawnypaw. And the cat next to them that smells like leaves is Gingerpaw, our medicine cat apprentice. Her mentor is Featherwhisker, the gray she-cat that you see with Owlkit." She tilted her head and let out a small sigh as she gazed at the kit. "Emberheart is the ginger tom and mentor to Leafpaw and Lilacfur, the brown she-cat, is the mentor to Tawnypaw."

Her head was spinning with all the names. Some of them seemed familiar. Maybe she'd heard them before her eyes were open? She was sure.

The leader definitely caught on to her struggles and chuckled a little. "Don't worry, you'll remember the names soon. It really isn't that bad." Crimsonstar's dark amber eyes seemed darker, if that were possible. She was deep in thought now and Songkit didn't want to interrupt.

Instead, she breathed in her surroundings: trees that went high in the sky with green leaves on them lumbered above. Bushes were here and there, not as big as the hazel bush though. Her Clanmates were talking excitedly in front of her. She itched to go and meet them but decided she was safer by Crimsonstar.

A mouse shot right by Songkit and she jumped in fear, watching it stop right beside Darkpaw and race to the right through the bushes. Darkpaw instantly darted after it at full speed and raced through the bushes. Everyone paused to wait for him to catch the mouse but there was only silence.

Suddenly, a deafening, ear-piercing yowl broke the silence and she watched Tigergaze, Crimsonstar, Featherwhisker, and Gingerpaw dart through the same bush Darkpaw went through and she hurried after them, pushing past the bushes branches and peering through it, seeing a giant hill that dropped down steeply. And at the bottom was Darkpaw. Tigergaze, Featherwhisker, Gingerpaw, and Crimsonstar gently and carefully skidded down the hill to check on him. He was limp but Songkit could see his chest rising and falling quickly.

The hill was no hill, however. It was a large dip in the ground and she could see on the other side of the clearing a much easier way to get into camp with a thorn barrier entrance. Below her paws were caves that were dug in the side of the wall. Her paws prickled in excitement.

"Songkit!" She felt teeth grasp her scruff and then she was off the ground and being moved out of the bush and away from the cliff. "Let them do their job!" Jaysong snapped in a muffled voice around her scruff.

She struggled in his grasp. "Wait! Wait! I think Darkpaw has found our new camp!" She froze and felt all gazes turn to her, all of them were full of surprise and excitement. Her pelt heated up in embarrassment.

"Our new camp?" chirped a golden tom with a floppy tail. It didn't seem right. "Let me see!" He shoved passed us and through the bushes. Songkit could hear him gasp. "Oh my StarClan, it's true!"

All the other cats raced over, through the bushes to see too and excited mumbling began.

"Everyone get down here!" Crimsonstar yowled and then mewed a heartbeat later, "Carefully!"

Jaysong didn't put me down though, he just went through the bushes and watched the other cats slide down the hill and then he did too, keeping her high above the ground until they actually reached the ground.

Songkit felt her paws touch the ground and she gazed around in awe. It was amazing down here, surrounded by the larges wall. She felt safe. And then her eyes flickered to Darkpaw.

"Okay everyone, we need a hunting patrol and then we need some cats to gather bracken to put around the top of the camp as a warning. Jaysong will make those patrols while Featherwhisker, Gingerpaw, and I get Darkpaw into a cave," Crimsonstar explained and then gently picked up Darkpaw with Featherwhisker's help and carefully moved him into a den that was on the ground.

Jaysong faced the warriors and apprentices with excitement. "Okay, Stripefur you will lead a hunting patrol with Rowanflame and Ringtail. Rubymist I want you to lead the bracken gathering patrol. Emberheart, Leafpaw, Lilacfur, Tawnypaw, and Blazeheart you will join her patrol. Everyone else stay with me and let's start making nests and establishing dens. We will start with nests for the cave Featherwhisker went in with Darkpaw. That'll be the medicine den," he spoke loudly and clearly and everyone's attention was on him and then they broke apart once he'd finished.

Songkit turned around to face the caves and saw two were on the ground and two were up higher with small rock paths going up to them. There was a large rock with a path going up the side of it and she could see an opening at the top of the large rock. From here she could she the thorn barrier and the small hill to climb up with the small stones sticking out of the hill like stepping stones. A purr was stuck in her throat.

"I call a Clan meeting!" Crimsonstar yowled, racing out of the new medicine den and making an enormous leap onto the large rock. Everyone looked up at her. "I have an announcement…" The leader looked hesitant and it was clear she was upset. "You all know that Darkpaw had an enormous fall and Featherwhisker and Gingerpaw are with him now and they've come to the conclusion that… Darkpaw has broken his back leg."

There were many gasps around the clearing and Songkit instantly felt dread rake through her pelt. Would Darkpaw recover from this?


	4. Chapter Two: The Lowest Honor

**CHAPTER TWO**

" _Dappletail, I need you to come_ with me as well as Tigergaze, Rubymist, and Brokentail. Jaysong I need you to stay here and watch the camp while we make borders," Crimsonstar mewed from atop the Giant Rock, which is what we had named the huge rock by the entrance of camp, with the leader's den on top of it. We'd made a fresh-kill pile, surrounded by stones and we'd finished the dens too. The bottom two were the medicine den and nursery, the top two were the warrior's den and apprentice's den. On the complete opposite side of camp was an extra den that Crimsonstar made us stay away from. That's where Darkpaw slept.

Songkit glanced sideways at her father who nodded firmly at Crimsonstar. It had been a full moon since they'd found their new camp and Crimsonstar had found a lot of rogues wandering around our camp and she decided StrikeClan must make borders and guard them.

Darkpaw hadn't really moved from the extra cave and when he did he limped to the entrance and sat silently. Tigergaze hadn't come to visit him once and he didn't have any family in StrikeClan or really any friends so he just sat alone. Beside when Gingerpaw went to hang out with him.

"Are you okay?" Pebblekit was now beside her, his yellow eyes glimmered in concern and he had a tilted head. His silver fur blew in the wind. "Do you need Featherwhisker?"

She blinked a few times. "No, I'm okay," she confirmed and then took in a deep breath. It smelled better here than before. Like StarClan was reassuring her that this is where they needed to be.

Crimsonstar had left camp with her patrol and Jaysong, Ripplefur, and Owlkit were strengthening the thorn barrier. Gingerpaw was sitting outside the extra den with Darkpaw at her side. He was slouched over and his back leg was jutting out at a weird angle. He only seemed to chirp up a little when Gingerpaw began speaking to him.

"Good because we don't need you to get sick," Pebblekit purred warmly and Songkit only nodded. "We don't have much longer until we're apprenticed. A moon and a half!" He seemed very happy today.

All StrikeClan kits were apprenticed at three moons but they weren't allowed to fight in a battle until six moons. Crowstar had shoved cats of three, four, five, and six moons into a battle and many of them died because they were too young. Sometimes during the battle they'd just be crushed.

Songkit didn't reply to Pebblekit. She was too worried about Darkpaw who would be exiled or killed if his leg didn't heal soon. Most of the time the harmed or elderly cat were killed by their leader, it was their rules, created by Crowstar and Tawnypelt so there was no weakness in the Clan.

Everything was quiet as the sun reached the highest point in the sky. Songkit shook out her pelt and rose to her paws. "I'm going to go talk with Darkpaw," she told her brother and padded to the large black tom hesitantly. "How're you feeling?"

Darkpaw looked up at her, his amber eyes glistened over in pain. "I'm fine," he lied and glanced over at Gingerpaw who said nothing. "If anything I'm feeling better…" He cleared his throat, trying to hide the pain. Songkit knew he had lied but she just nodded. "Gingerpaw has been taking good care of me…"

Her worry grew. "Well, it doesn't seem to be going back into place." She nodded at his leg that was jutted out to the right. Songkit wanted to throw up just looking at it. "You haven't tried moving it back into place?" Her eyes flicked over to Gingerpaw.

Gingerpaw looked surprised when Songkit turned to her. "I've never even seen a broken leg, how am I supposed to know how to fix it?" She shrugged but gave Darkpaw a sympathetic look. "Featherwhisker's never seen one before, either." Gingerpaw let out a small sigh.

She held in a frustrated sigh and glanced back to Darkpaw. His eyes were focused on the ground and he looked different than when she first saw him, darting into the bushes after the mouse. He seemed very sad and lonely. There was no happiness at all in him anymore.

"Songkit!" Jaysong was padding towards her with his yellow eyes full of irritation. "Come here!" He stopped about halfway to her and he kinked his tail over his back and she quickly raced over to him.

She was confused. "What is it, Jaysong?" Her head was tilted.

Her father glanced over at Darkpaw who was staring at us. "I don't think you should be speaking with Darkpaw…" he murmured and shuffled his paws. "Crimsonstar has yet to exile or kill him. She's breaking the code but when she decides what to do I don't want you to be hurt because he's your friend. He isn't your friend." Jaysong turned away from her and padded back to Ripplefur and Owlkit who were still working on the thorn barrier.

Her entire body shook in fear at the thought. _Exiled or killed_ , the thought rang through her head. _Which is worse?_ Being exiled was disgraceful and you had to live knowing you weren't accepted where you grew up. Being killed, it was just over and you got to run with StarClan, our ancestors. She couldn't decide.

Crimsonstar padded into camp, her eyes narrowed and she looked angry. "Let all those old enough to kill gather here beneath the Giant Rock for a Clan meeting!" she yowled and bunched up her muscles, jumping onto the Giant Rock and facing the gathering Clan. "There is another Clan, just through the forest," she announced.

Murmurs went across the Clan and Songkit's eyes widened. Another Clan? _Would they kick us out like ShadowClan did?_

"They are SkyClan, just in the gorge. We set a border just by SkyClan's border but the cats I met didn't seem happy to have us there. Their deputy, Sharpclaw, seemed very, very worried about us moving in but I told him we weren't leaving." Crimsonstar's tail lashed and her dark amber eyes glowed in furiosity. "The SkyClan border must be patrolled and marked every day at sunrise and sundown."

Jaysong stepped forward, his pelt bristling with hostility. "Should we organize an attack patrol, Crimsonstar?" he asked, his claws digging deep into the ground. Her father was scaring her and she trusted him more than anything.

Crimsonstar shot a glare at her deputy. "No. We will not attack. Leave them alone, all of you. Just mark the border strongly as I commanded."

"What are you doing to do about Darkpaw?" Hawkeyes, a ginger she-cat with striking yellow eyes, called out from the back of the gathered Clan.

Songkit's ears pricked as she gazed up at Crimsonstar. She froze. "W-Well, considering his wound is not healing I must follow the code and execute him." She looked over at Darkpaw who flattened his ears on his head. "Step forward, Darkpaw." She jumped down from the Giant Rock and faced the 'paw with pity.

Darkpaw stepped forward, his back to the Clan but Songkit could see him trembling. Crimsonstar unsheathed her claws and raised them high in the sky, ready to slice her claws across his throat.

"Wait!" Tigergaze, who had entered camp with Crimsonstar, stepped forward. He was holding a bold face. "Don't kill him. Just exile him, please Crimsonstar. I beg of you." He kneeled his head down and looked up at her with his amber eyes glistening with… Tears?

The leader met his gaze and then glanced down at the large apprentice hesitantly. She lowered her paw. "Alright, Tigergaze. Darkpaw," she turned back to him fiercely, "you are banished from StrikeClan. If we see you on our territory I give everyone here permission to kill you." Crimsonstar flicked her tail towards the entrance. "Now get out of my sight."

The large black tom dipped his head and turned around, nodding at Tigergaze and then limping past everyone and to the camp entrance. He sent one last longing gaze at us and then slipped out.

Silence completely washed over the Clan. We all stared at each other, some of us thanking StarClan we didn't have to watch Crimsonstar kill a cat, and others wishing she had. Songkit was in both of these categories. She was glad Darkpaw wasn't killed and she didn't have to watch but the lowest honor you could have was being exiled. She pitied him.

Jaysong was silent and he was looking down at his paws. The silence was bugging Songkit and she turned away from them, padding towards the nursery at a fast pace.

She slipped inside and gazed at the empty den. Ripplefur insisted Songkit share a nest with her, however Pebblekit was too big and he slept in the nest next to theirs. He didn't seem to mind.

"Songkit, are you okay?" Ripplefur's voice behind her made her jump and she whipped around to face her mother. "Sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you," she purred softly and walked around Songkit and to the nest.

She let out some air and nodded at her mother. "I'm okay. Just thinking…" Her eyes flickered briefly to the entrance of the den as she turned around again to face her mother who was now farther in the den than her. "And it's okay." She gave a small laugh and padded towards Ripplefur and their nest and she jumped inside, scooting to the edge and leaving room for her mother.

Ripplefur smiled warmly at Songkit. "Good. I know seeing Darkpaw exiled must've been upsetting for you. I know you two weren't close but still…" Her mother trailed off as she laid down and curled up around Songkit. "Goodnight my darling." Ripplefur laid her head down and closed her eyes and Songkit copied.

Sleep came easy for Songkit and she let herself drift to sleep.

* * *

Hello everyone, FreakWithNoName here! I am aware I haven't posted in a long time but I have a good reason: I've decided to wait until I have finished the story before I post anymore, with the exception of this chapter. I am getting closer to reaching the end and I hope you all wait until I've finish. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter Three: The New Clan in The Gorge

**CHAPTER THREE**

" _Yes, I saw cats by the_ border! They were marking it, Leafstar!" Sharpclaw snapped at the leader with his long claws digging into the rock underneath him. His dark ginger tabby fur was bristling in anger.

Yellowkit's eyes widened at the deputy's accusation. Rogue cats making borders? Unlikely. Rogue cats stayed away from SkyClan territory since they threatened cats who came near the border all the time, especially rogues.

Leafstar seemed to read his mind, "Rogues do not make borders, Sharpclaw. You just saw it wrong…" Leafstar shrugged it off and flicked her tail and turned back to Echosong who was waiting patiently to finish their interrupted conversation. Tangle had fallen ill and Leafstar was very concerned for the elder, since Lichenfur had passed away a moon ago.

"No! I talked to their leader, Leafstar!" Sharpclaw insisted and Leafstar's eyes flickered back to him. "Crimsonstar is the leader of StrikeClan and they came from the lake territories where ThunderClan. ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan now live. They found a camp in the forest and they're living there now."

She blinked slowly and sucked in a deep breath. "So… There is another Clan in the gorge." Leafstar rose to her paws calmly and looked at Echosong. "Echosong, I want you to come with me and we will travel to speak with Crimsonstar of StrikeClan. Sharpclaw, make hunting patrols while we're gone." Leafstar padded away from the gathered Clan and Echosong hurried after her.

The deputy watched without a word and turned to the concerned warriors. "Okay… hunting patrols. Rockshade, lead a patrol with-"

He turned away and faced his brother, Acornkit. "Oh! You scared me, Acornkit! Did you hear about StrikeClan?" His pelt prickled. Every SkyClan cat knew about how the Clans chased them out of the forest territories. Would StrikeClan do the same for territory?

"Of course." Acornkit's eyes narrowed in anger. "If they so much as cross the border by a hair I will personally rip their fur out! We'll show them to move into our territory!" His tail lashed and Yellowkit clenched his jaw. He had never seen Acornkit like this before.

However, he was curious about StrikeClan and how they lived. Did they believe in StarClan? Did the live by the warrior code? How many warriors did they have? Would they harm SkyClan? The questions made his head spin. Would he ever get any answers? The SkyClan warriors looked uncomfortable with the new Clan in the gorge.

"Not until we're apprentices though," Yellowkit warned him slowly, his paws prickling in worry. Kits weren't allowed to leave camp until they were apprenticed. They still had a moon and a half until they were six moons old but Acornkit and their sister, Flamekit, had always spoken about sneaking out of camp.

Acornkit rolled his yellow eyes at Yellowkit. "I know, I'm not mouse-brained. Just because Flamekit and I talk about sneaking away doesn't mean we're going to." Acornkit was looking behind Yellowkit's shoulder and he seemed uncomfortable with the conversation.

 _He's lying!_ Yellowkit thought in alarm. _Had Flamekit and Acornkit already snuck out of camp?_ The thought scared him. If they had, they hadn't gotten caught, or harmed.

"You've already snuck out, haven't you?!" he hissed in a hushed whisper, his claws digging into the ground. Acornkit flinched at his accusation. "When?"

His brother shuffled his paws and ducked his head in embarrassment. He was caught. "Well, which time?" Acornkit smirked but it disappeared when he saw Yellowkit's glare. "Neither of us got harmed! And no one found out!" His eyes were wide in seriousness.

Yellowkit sucked in a deep breath, calming himself down. "I always know when you're lying to me, Acornkit. No more sneaking out. Promise me." He stepped closer to his brother, having the urge to search his pelt for blood or scratches but he knew his brother would snap at him. Flamekit flashed in his mind. _I need to see her to make sure she's okay_ , he thought and gently touched his nose to Acornkit's.

"Yeah, I promise," Acornkit snapped, his yellow eyes hard and narrow. "I'll see you later." He turned away from Yellowkit and padded to Barkfur, their mother, who was sunning herself on the Rockpile.

Flamekit was exiting the medicine den and Yellowkit's panic washed over him again. "Flamekit!" He darted over to her and she looked up at him with surprise in her gaze. "Are you okay?"

His sister blinked at him and then chuckled. "Yeah, Frecklewish just needed my help while Echosong was out," she mewed simply and gave him a weird look. "Why do you ask?" Flamekit seemed suspicious about Yellowkit's sudden worry.

"I know about you and Acornkit sneaking out of camp…" he mewed hesitantly, watching Creekfeather pad past them, not seeming to hear them. "I can't believe you guys did that! Especially behind my back!"

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, it's not that big a deal. This is why we didn't tell you, Yellowkit!" she snapped, her jaw clenching in anger. "We're both fine. Now stay out of our business." She pushed passed him and padded over to where Sandypaw was sitting beside his mentor, Rabbitleap. They were talking and both seemed happy when Flamekit padded up.

He lowered his head and glanced around. He just wanted to protect his siblings from getting harmed or from getting their ceremony pushed back. He didn't want to be the only one getting apprenticed in a moon and a half. Yellowkit wanted to train with them. But they'd never get it.

"Yellowkit!" Plumwillow was padding over to him, her dark gray fur moving in the breeze and her blue eyes shining. "Barkfur is looking for you." She flicked her tail towards the Rockpile where her mother was now standing and watching Plumwillow and Yellowkit. "I'd hurry, she seems mad." Plumwillow gave a small, supportive smile and then padded away.

Yellowkit swallowed his fear and padded over to his mother and Acornkit who was looking at him with a sneer. His mother looked outraged.

"Are you threatening your brother, Yellowkit?" Barkfur snapped, her haunting yellow eyes burning into his. "Because that is unacceptable and I will have to punish you."

His eyes widened. "Threatening Acornkit? Never! I'm just looking out for him!" Yellowkit looked at Acornkit with disbelief. "Tell her, Acornkit!" he pleaded. This was ridiculous! Yellowkit was always kind to both Acornkit and Flamekit and he would never try to hurt them.

Suddenly, Acornkit's sneer disappeared and he let out a whimper. "H-He pushed me and he really hurt my feelings, Barkfur," he whispered and half hid himself behind their mother, his sneer returning when Barkfur couldn't see him.

Barkfur sucked in a deep breath. "Yellowkit, I cannot believe this…" Her head shook and Yellowkit could see her disappointment. "You're going to change the nests in the nursery. Get moss from Frecklewish and Echosong's den. Go." She flicked her tail towards the medicine den and looked away from Yellowkit.

He thought about responding, to accuse his brother of lying but he said nothing and backed away, padding towards the medicine den. _I'm innocent. Why would Acornkit do this?_ he thought and then panic struck him. _He wants me to be distracted so he and Flamekit can sneak out of camp without me interrupting!_ His jaw clenched as he slipped inside the medicine den, seeing Frecklewish at the back of the den. _Fine, if he wants to sneak out of camp, I'll show him what can happen!_

"Yellowkit, how can I help you?" Frecklewish asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He nodded at the medicine cat apprentice. "I need moss…" Yellowkit glanced down at his paws. The only reason he'd need moss is if he got in trouble.

Frecklewish nodded and flicked her tail at a pile of moss at the edge of the den near the back. He quickly padded over to it and watched her continue sorting herbs before slipping out of the den.

An odd scent washed over him and his pelt prickled in worry as he gazed over to the Rockpile to see Leafstar, Echosong, and a large black tom with his leg twisted at a weird angle passing over to the medicine den. The tom's amber eyes were clouded in pain as he struggled after Leafstar and the medicine cat.

"Who is that?" Yellowkit asked Leafstar through the moss in his jaws.

Leafstar glanced down at Yellowkit with sad amber eyes. "That is Darkpaw, a StrikeClan cat. Crimsonstar exiled him because he broke his leg. We found him at the border and since Echosong has experience in broken legs she offered to take care of him." She glanced at the moss in his jaws but said nothing as she hurried after the two cats.

Yellowkit was surprised that Echosong offered to take in Darkpaw. She was nice, yes, but she also didn't particularly like outsiders. She had accepted the daylight warriors but a StrikeClan cat? He would not be accepted easily.

He padded up the trail and to the nursery that was completely empty. He set down his moss and then began to claw out the old moss violently. How could Acornkit do this to him? He recalled his brother's words about StrikeClan cats and how he was rip their throats out. Acornkit will definitely not accept Darkpaw.

"Having fun?" his brothers voice startled him and he whipped around with wide eyes. "Scared much?"

Yellowkit glared at him harshly. "How could you do this? I'm trying to protect you, Acornkit!" he snapped back and his tail lashed. He stepped closer to his brother. Acornkit was bigger than Yellowkit in size but Yellowkit had sharper claws and teeth. They were evenly matched.

Acornkit glared back harshly. "You can't tell me how to live my life, Yellowkit!" He stepped forward too. They were still about a fox-length from each other. "Stay out of my business and your _bullying_ won't happen again…" He gave a small smirk and turned around and exited the den.

His anger was boiling and he whipped back around to the nests and began to violently throw the moss towards the entrance. This was ridiculous! He wish they had a father. They were born in SkyClan but their mother wasn't. She was a kittypet before and had mated with another kittypet. When she learned the twolegs were going to take her kits when they were born she fled and ended up here. Acornkit and Yellowkit took after Barkfur but Flamekit, who had ginger fur, took after their father.

One day Yellowkit would meet their father. He needed to.

"Yellowkit, have you seen Flamekit?" Barkfur asked in a cold voice. "Also, I can't seem to find Acornkit either…"

He gazed over at his mother from where he was sunning himself outside the apprentice's den even though he wasn't an apprentice yet. So Acornkit and Flamekit were missing, huh? "Maybe they left camp," he mewed simply, gazing at her with innocent, warm eyes. She was still upset with him but then again it had only been a day since Acornkit falsely accused Yellowkit of bullying him.

Barkfur seemed startled and she clenched her jaw. "Did they say something about sneaking out of camp, Yellowkit?"

Yellowkit nodded at her and blinked. He wasn't in Acornkit's business he was just telling Barkfur things that had to do with him. That didn't count, right? "They offered me to come but I didn't want to upset you," he said in a pouty voice.

His mother huffed loudly and whipped around, stomping over to Leafstar and Sharpclaw who were speaking quietly outside the medicine den.

Quietly, he smiled to himself. Acornkit and Flamekit were getting what was coming to them. They were the only ones who had done something wrong.

Leafstar rose to her paws and called Tinycloud, Waspwhisker, and Billystorm over to her and then set off instantly. Sharpclaw met Yellowkit's gaze and he gave him a curt nod before gazing back out towards the gorge.

Yellowkit rose to his paws and padded to the Rockpile, climbing up it and then sitting down at the top, watching Leafstar lead the patrol to find his littermates. They were traveling towards the forest, towards StrikeClan territory. Yellowkit was glad he had told his mother they'd snuck out of camp.

Shrewtooth was leading Nettlesplash and Sandypaw into camp and they had prey in their jaws. Yellowkit's stomach rumbled.

He rose to his paws and padded over to the fresh-kill pile, snatching up a songthrush. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Harveymoon leap up from the ground and smack a tree branch. SkyClan cats were very agile and determined. We kept trying and trying until we got something. His mind flickered back to StrikeClan.

They were probably strong and ferocious and selfish. He wanted to go off and meet them but knew he couldn't, especially since Leafstar was out there looking for his littermates.

Yellowkit plopped down beside the Rockpile and took a bite out of his songthrush, his eyes flicking up just in time to see Darkpaw limping out of the den.

Echosong had set his broken leg and it was now being held together by a long and strong plant. He seemed to be doing better, the pain in his eyes were gone and he was much more determined and faster, just like a SkyClan cat. He hadn't been out of the medicine den until just now so no one really knew him.

"Darkpaw! Hey, over here!" Yellowkit called, waving his tail at the apprentice excitedly. Darkpaw's ears pricked and he limped over in interest. "Sit with me. Eat some prey," he mewed and pushed it over to Darkpaw.

He smiled warmly and laid down. "Yellowkit, right? You were outside the medicine den yesterday with a bunch of moss in your jaws. Echosong mentioned you," Darkpaw purred and then shifted so his leg was comfortable as he took a bite.

"So, what happened?" Yellowkit asked, gesturing to his leg and then taking another bite of the bird.

Darkpaw looked over at his leg and Yellowkit watched him shiver. "I fell into StrikeClan's camp… I went chasing after a mouse and just fell right down into the camp," he explained and looked down at his paws. "Neither of our medicine cats, Featherwhisker or Gingerpaw, has never dealt with a broken leg before so they exiled me…" Darkpaw met his gaze evenly.

A shiver crept along Yellowkit's spine but he just nodded at Darkpaw, unable to say anything. He'd fallen into StrikeClan's camp.

Leafstar padded into camp with Tinycloud, Waspwhisker, Billystorm, Flamekit, and Acornkit following after her. His littermates had their heads low in shame.

Sharpclaw raced up to Leafstar and Yellowkit had to strain to hear them. "You found them! Are they alright?"

"Yes," Leafstar mewed calmly, not looking back at the kits. "I found them near StrikeClan's border. They were chasing after a mouse." Now she turned around and looked down at Acornkit and Flamekit. They didn't meet her gaze. "You both are going to help Darkpaw around camp. Also, you are to change Tangle's nest and get rid of his fleas and ticks." Leafstar flicked her tail to the elder's den. "Now go."

Flamekit and Acornkit, still looking at the ground, shuffled past her and quickly raced to the medicine den for mouse bile and moss.

"Yellowkit?" Darkpaw's voice made him jump and he looked at the 'paw.

"Sorry! Those were my siblings. They were caught out of camp," he mewed simply and then rose to his paws. "I'm going to my nest, Darkpaw. I'll see you tomorrow." Without waiting for a response Yellowkit padded to the nursery, hiding a smirk on his face as he slipped inside and laid down in his nest. The den was completely empty.

The sun was still up outside but Yellowkit wanted to be alone right now. Everything was stressing him out.

He closed his eyes tightly and let sleep wash over him slowly.

 _"Yellowkit, greetings," a rough voice made Yellowkit's eyes open and he expected to see Acornkit in front of him but instead it was a black-and-white tom with dark green eyes. "I am Crowstar, a StarClan cat." Yellowkit could see the stars in his fur._

 _He tilted his head. "Why am I here, Crowstar?"_

 _Crowstar gave a small smirk. "I was the previous leader and creator of StrikeClan. I have a prophecy for you:_ A hostile shadow will appear over the place where the stars shine. _" Crowstar looked behind him and Yellowkit could see the stars shining brightly in the sky, not a cloud in sight. And then Crowstar was gone and Yellowkit could see three black figures standing and looking at each other._

 _And then it was all gone._


	6. Chapter Four: Pitying Others

**CHAPTER FOUR**

" _Owlkit, you have reached the age_ of three moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Owlpaw. Your mentor will be Jaysong and I expect him to pass down all he knows to you," Crimsonstar was mewing on top of the Giant Rock. "Jaysong, you have shown yourself to be strong and loyal. You will be the mentor of Owlpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." She finished as Jaysong and Owlpaw touched noses.

Everyone cheered loudly for him, even Songkit who didn't really know him, "Owlpaw! Owlpaw!"

Jaysong led Owlpaw out of camp and the Clan fell silent, all eyes focused back on Crimsonstar who stood tall on the Giant Rock, her dark ginger fur blowing in the wind. She really did look like a leader.

"Now, we have one more ceremony to do before I make patrols." She flicked her tail at Tawnypaw and Leafpaw who were bouncing in excitement. "Tawnypaw and Leafpaw step forward. These two apprentices have trained hard to learn StrikeClan's code and to learn how to defend our Clan, and I commend them to you, StarClan, as a warrior. Tawnypaw and Leafpaw, do you both promise to provide StrikeClan with kits and to protect StrikeClan with your life?"

Tawnypaw and Leafpaw spoke up at the same time, "I do."

Crimsonstar continued, jumping off the Giant Rock and in front of them, "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Leafpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Leafeyes. StrikeClan honors your skill and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StrikeClan." She set her muzzle on Leafeyes' head and the new warrior licked her shoulder. Then Crimsonstar turned to Tawnypaw. "Tawnypaw, from this moment on will be known as Tawnyfur. StrikeClan honors your strength and beauty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StrikeClan." Crimsonstar set her muzzle on Tawnyfur's head and Tawnyfur licked her shoulder. "To honor both StarClan and StrikeClan, both warriors will pick from the fresh-kill pile first and then patrol around camp." Crimsonstar dipped her head to the warriors as they moved to the fresh-kill pile.

Songkit was exhilarated. In a half of a moon she and Pebblekit would be apprenticed and then she'd be able to explore the territory and go hunting. She couldn't wait to become a warrior either. Usually after a cat became a warrior the next morning they were put at the head of a patrol, although it wasn't a law.

"Songkit?" Pebblekit whispered in a sing-song voice. "We'll be next," he purred happily and then glanced around curiously. "Do you think we could get Rubymist or Lilacfur to bring us out of camp?" he asked, flicking his tail at the two she-cats who were wandering around camp.

She nodded at him and padded away and towards Lilacfur happily. "Hey!" she purred and shuffled her paws. Lilacfur looked up from where she was gazing at the warriors den. "Do you think you could bring Pebblekit and I out of camp for a bit?" she asked excitedly.

Lilacfur stared down at her for a heartbeat and Songkit thought she was going to decline but the brown she-cat smiled warmly. "Sure. I have nothing better to do until sunhigh!" She flicked her tail at Pebblekit to follow. "But we can't go too far out…"

We followed the warrior to the thorn barrier and then slipped out of camp after her, watching her put her paws on the stones as she climbed up.

Songkit let Pebblekit go first, feeling nervous about climbing over the hill, using stones to boost her up. What if she missed one?

Without thinking she set her paw on the first stone and jumped up on it and then reached for the second one, stretching her entire body she managed to place a paw on it and then jumped up onto it. She looked up to see Lilacfur was already at the top and Pebblekit was struggling up the stones just a little bit further ahead than Songkit.

 _Almost there_ , she thought even though she wasn't even halfway yet.

Gathering her strength she launched herself onto the next stone and watched her brother jump onto the next one. He had two more and she had three.

Songkit gazed down at the ground that seemed so far away now. Her heart quickened and she jumped onto the next one, wiggling a little but keeping her balance. She sucked in a deep breath and watched her brother jump to the next one and she got on her back paws and reached up, hooking her claws in the next one and lifting herself up.

Her breath was quick and her fear was high but she launched herself onto the last one and watched her brother smile down from her at the top of the hill. She smiled back and then climbed up to the top and looked down. The trees were high in the sky and she gazed up at the white fluffy clouds in amusement. It was beautiful but Songkit had already been out of camp before and seen everything, even though that was two moons ago.

Lilacfur smiled down at them and for a heartbeat she closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath before returning her gaze down to Songkit and Pebblekit. "Alright guys, I have to gather my patrol. Let's go." She easily climbed down on the stones and Songkit followed the stones again, slowly jumping down until she'd reached the ground, hearing her brother land next to her.

The warrior led the way in camp and instantly met with Emberheart and Nutfur. They began talking rapidly.

Songkit and Pebblekit padded away from them, making their way back to the nursery where Ripplefur was laying in her nest lazily. She was dozing when they'd walked in and their mother instantly sat up.

"There you are!" she exclaimed in surprise and shook her head slowly. "Where have you been it's time for your nap!"

She glared when her mother mentioned a nap. "We went out of camp with Lilacfur," Songkit mewed honestly and saw the protectiveness flash across Ripplefur's face. "It was just up the hill outside of camp!" She put on her innocent face. Kits were allowed out of camp with a warrior! She had no reason to freak out.

Ripplefur's ear twitched but she didn't say anything else on the subject. "Come get in your nests," she ordered and flicked her tail at Pebblekit's nest.

Songkit padded over and jumped into Ripplefur's nest and felt her mother curl protectively around her. She held in a snort, feeling rather annoyed but she didn't say anything. Ripplefur really cared about them and she was glad for it, even if it did make her want to suffocate sometimes.

There was silence in the den and she felt Ripplefur drift to sleep rather quickly however Songkit gazed at the entrance to the nursery, itching to run outside but knowing a slight movement would wake her mother.

She wasn't tired at all, in fact she almost decided to sneak out of the den and go outside camp but she knew Leafeyes and Tawnyfur would be guarding the camp and she would barely get out of the den.

Instead she closed her eyes and tried to make herself sleep but it wasn't working.

 _"Songkit, open your eyes," a soft voice whispered in my ear and my eyes flickered open to see a mottled, pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes standing in front of her. Her eyes were full of warmth. "I am Tawnypelt and this is StarClan."_

 _Songkit glanced around curiously and narrowed her eyes at Tawnypelt. "What's going on, Tawnypelt?" Songkit knew she was StrikeClan's old deputy._

 _Tawnypelt smiled. "I have a prophecy for you, Songkit:_ A hostile shadow will appear over the place where the stars shine," _she mewed and then looked up at where stars were twinkling brightly._

 _"What does that mean?" she asked, stepping forward a little and then watched her disappear instantly as a loud, terrified scream echoed around her._

The loud pounding in her ears made her jump up and her heart was pounding heavily in her chest. Her eyes were wide in fear and she glanced around, breathing heavily. The nursery was empty and Songkit was rather relieved. She didn't need Pebblekit or Ripplefur asking her questions.

It felt like she didn't get a wink of sleep. Maybe Featherwhisker would know what the prophecy meant. Songkit felt uncomfortable asking, however.

"Songkit?" Pebblekit's silver head popped into the den with his yellow eye glimmering in excitement. "Oh thank StarClan! Come with me!" He flicked his tail and turned around.

She tilted her head and then stood up, hurrying after her brother in excitement. She slipped out of the den after him, the prophecy leaving her mind.

"Look!" Pebblekit pointed to the middle of the clearing where Rubymist and Emberheart were in each other's faces, their teeth bared. "They got into a fight and Crimsonstar, Jaysong, and Owlpaw went out of camp for training,"

Songkit tilted her head at her brother. "So? Why do I have to be involved? Where is Featherwhisker or Gingerpaw?"

Pebblekit shook his head at Songkit. "Featherwhisker and Gingerpaw refuse to get involved and… I just thought you could try to help. They won't yell at a kit." He shrugged.

Her eyes flickered to the two warriors who had their claws out now and Rubymist was leaning over Hawkeyes who was easily smaller and, of course, younger and less experienced.

"Stop!" Songkit called out and raced over to the two warriors, watching everyone's eyes flicker over to her. Her pelt heated up in embarrassment. "There is no reason to fight." Songkit's stomach churned. These were fierceless, show-no-mercy StrikeClan warriors. "Rubymist, you are a senior warrior, you know that you shouldn't fight with your Clanmate."

Rubymist bared her teeth angrily. "This kittypet," she gestured to Hawkeyes, "thinks that Crimsonstar was right to show mercy to Darkpaw. However, if we show mercy to our own apprentice, who is to say we don't show mercy to SkyClan when they tear apart our young?"

All of the senior warriors yowled in agreement with Rubymist and she saw Tawnyfur and Leafeyes yowl with them. The cats who believed Crimsonstar was right to show mercy were mostly the younger cats like Hawkeyes, Emberheart, Dappletail, Lilacfur, Ripplefur, Pebblekit, and, of course, Tigergaze.

"No! No!" Songkit yowled and everyone fell silent. "We have to show mercy to our own so we know our Clanmates won't turn their backs on us!" Songkit felt her heart quickening in her chest. It was wrong to kill cats who had a broken leg or a cough or that were too elderly to carry on.

The light-colored she-cat thrusted her face into Songkit's, her eyes narrowing heavily. "I don't think your father has trained you well enough, Songkit." She stepped back just as Blazeheart grabbed her by the scruff and began to carry her towards the empty den where Darkpaw stayed. "Blazeheart will be showing you what StrikeClan is all about and for the mean time, that will be your den," Rubymist mewed just as they went out of view.

Songkit let out a screech as Blazeheart threw her across the den into the darkest corner and she watched his claws slide out and he padded towards her. She felt like she was going to throw up.

Blazeheart rose his paw high up and then she watched it come down and a stinging pain burned her muzzle. She could see the blood gushing from her muzzle and tears instantly came to her eyes. The pain was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

She began sobbing instantly but that didn't stop the tortoiseshell tom from raking his claw down the other side of her muzzle. She fell to the ground and curled up in a ball, hearing his low chuckle.

"Blazeheart!" a hiss surprised Songkit and she lifted her head to see Featherwhisker standing at the entrance to the den with her fur puffed out, making her look large. "Get out or I'll make you regret ever being born!"

He walked towards Featherwhisker with confidence but with one strike of a paw, Blazeheart screeched and raced out of the den and the medicine cat was racing towards her in panic.

"Oh Songkit! What were you doing confronting Rubymist? She's ferocious and impossible to negotiate with." Featherwhisker was sniffing her muzzle and then glanced at the entrance to see Gingerpaw with herbs in her mouth. She was frozen, staring at us with wide eyes. "Come on, Gingerpaw!"

Her apprentice shook her head and then raced over to them, setting down the herbs. "Blazeheart did this to a kit?" Gingerpaw looked panicked.

Songkit sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling a burn as Featherwhisker applied herbs to her wound. She was in disbelief that Blazeheart would do something like that. Or that Rubymist would command him to do such a thing. StrikeClan needed some order.

"Featherwhisker, what's going on here?" Crimsonstar asked as she pushed her way to see Songkit, she could hear pawsteps behind Crimsonstar but she couldn't see who it was.

The medicine cat looked at Crimsonstar with a sad, grim face. "Rubymist ordered Blazeheart to attack Songkit because she was standing up for you and your choices about Darkpaw."

Crimsonstar closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "Oh dear StarClan help us." She turned around and padded out of the den, probably to address the Clan.

"Oh Songkit!" Ripplefur purred and a tongue rasped over her ear and Jaysong was standing beside her. "My poor kit!" Ripplefur had sympathy in her blue eyes and instantly Songkit hated it.

"Don't worry, Ripplefur. She's young and she'll heal quickly, definitely in time for her apprentice ceremony," Featherwhisker mewed gently. "And don't worry, Crimsonstar will properly punish Rubymist and Blazeheart."

Ripplefur barely acknowledged Featherwhisker. She was too busy nuzzling Songkit and purring in sympathy. "Don't you worry, I won't let Blazeheart near you again."

Jaysong snorted quietly. "I can't believe my kit, my kit thinks pitying others is okay." His eyes turned to Ripplefur with fury. "Stop being so soft on her! Songkit needs to learn that strength is living."

Songkit stared at her father. He was more concerned with teaching her a lesson than making sure she was okay. Songkit held back a retort, clamping her jaws shut and staring at her father blankly. She just wanted to be left alone.

She watched Pebblekit smile up at Ripplefur with wide, unblinking yellow eyes as he listened. She was instructing him on how to act during their apprentice ceremony, which would be happening any moment. Crimsonstar had already called the meeting and as soon as she called them forward they would exit the nursery, pad through the camp following their parents and then take their spots in front of the Giant Rock.

Songkit had told her mother that Featherwhisker had explained to her how to act already but in reality, she hadn't a clue. Songkit rarely spoke with Featherwhisker while she was in the medicine den, but Ripplefur didn't need to know that. She had spent a half a moon in the nursery and was rarely visited and rarely left her nest. It was nice to have some quiet. But two sunrises ago Featherwhisker released her from the medicine den and now was their apprenticeship.

"It's time," Jaysong mewed, avoiding my gaze completely and looking at Ripplefur. Jaysong has definitely been avoiding her, or at least pretending she didn't exist. "Come on." He exited the den and then Ripplefur followed him out of the den with Pebblekit and Songkit following.

Songkit glanced to her side, seeing everyone was looking at them and her pelt heated up. She hoped she looked okay.

Finally, they reached their spots and she glanced behind her to see Ripplefur smiling encouragingly but Jaysong was gazing up at Crimsonstar.

"Songkit and Pebblekit, you are ready to be apprenticed. Pebblekit, from now until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Pebblepaw! Your mentor will be Hawkeyes." The warrior stepped forward and touched noses with Pebblepaw before stepping back into the crowd.

Songkit relaxed slightly, gazing up at Crimsonstar's softened gaze. Pebblepaw got a laid back, easy-going mentor so she would probably get Mountainpelt or one of the new warriors. They were just like Hawkeyes.

"Songkit, from now until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Songpaw! Your mentor will be Stripefur." Songpaw instantly felt her stomach drop and recalled Stripefur was on the side with Rubymist when a fight broke out over Darkpaw's exile. He thought they should've killed Darkpaw. Her new mentor stepped up beside her and he met her gaze steadily and with no emotions. She reached up and touched her nose to his and then they stepped back.

Crimsonstar gazed around warmly at them. "I am proud to say that StrikeClan is growing and Lilacfur is moving to the nursery with Emberheart's kits." There were cheers throughout the Clan. "Go see Jaysong for patrols!" she ordered and then jumped down from the rock.

Songpaw faced her mentor in fear, seeing no emotion in his eyes or face once more.

"We're going to explore the territory today," Stripefur mewed calmly and turned around, padding towards the entrance calmly and then slipping out of camp, She followed after him, feeling like she wanted to disappear.

Why would they chose Stripefur as her mentor? They knew she was far from being friends with Stripefur. Why couldn't they give her Lilacfur or even Mountainpelt, who she didn't like?

As they walked he said nothing until they were well away from camp. And then Stripefur faced her with cold eyes. "Look, I don't really care for you and you don't like me but I was assigned to you so we're going to have to deal with it." His eyes darkened a little. "Let's put our differences aside and focus on your training. I know you're a little soft but I'm going to fix that." He gestured out to the territory. "Right now we're headed towards SkyClan territory. Stay close."

Songpaw was confused and intrigued by Stripefur's speech. He was clearly a good mentor but Songpaw was still concerned about his level of aggressiveness and sympathy.

They padded on in silence as Songpaw gazed around curiously. Everything here was new to her and everything mattered. There was a large pine tree in the middle of the others that had leaves that she took note of and through the trees she could see smoke and what looked like a giant den.

"That's the twoleg place," Stripefur suddenly mewed as she stopped to looked at it. "Two dogs live there as well as their twoleg. We didn't want to include it in the territory but Jaysong and Crimsonstar both agreed that the rats that live there could be of use to us in the cold season. Be weary of going near it." He turned away and padded on and she followed cautiously, glancing back at the twoleg den with curiosity.

Suddenly, a stinky smell washed over her and she held her breath as it got stronger and then Stripefur came to a stop and faced her. "This is SkyClan territory. You do not cross the border unless Crimsonstar or Jaysong tell you to." Stripefur glanced over it for a moment.

A rustling behind them made Songpaw jump and she watched a mouse scurry away from them and instantly Stripefur took off after it, leaving her alone by the border. There wasn't any harm in waiting for him to come back considering she didn't know anything about the territory.

"Are you a StrikeClan cat?" a soft, quiet voice startled her and she whipped around to see a brown tom gazing at her softly. He was on SkyClan's side of the border and she'd never seen him before. He smelled like SkyClan, too.

Songpaw crouched down a little, narrowing her eyes but knowing full well she had no intention of fighting him. "Yes, why?" she spat out at him, pretending to be a fully trained warrior. She really had no idea what she thought she was doing. He was definitely older than her and Songpaw literally knew nothing about fighting. This was her first time out of camp for StarClan's sake!

He tilted his head curiously. "I'm Yellowpaw." He gave a small smile at her and then sat down right in front of the border, as if this was normal. "Who're you?"

Yellowpaw gave no notice to her challenging him, it was odd. "I-I'm Songpaw," she mumbled and stood up, watching him wearily. What does he think he's doing here? "So, uh, what are you, uhm, what are you doing?" she mewed, stumbling over her words.

The SkyClan apprentice met her gaze with fierce yellow eyes. "I was exploring the territory with my mentor, I just became an apprentice today." He eyed her furiously. "And what're you doing out of camp?"

 _Just became an apprentice today?_ Yellowpaw seemed well over three moons old. "I became an apprentice today too," she mewed doubtfully. "Aren't you a little old to just be apprenticed?" Songpaw was startled at his question at what she was doing out of camp. She was exploring the territory of course, just like he was.

"You're an apprentice?" His eyes widened. "You're probably three moons old!" Yellowpaw seemed like this was the weirdest thing in the world. "Usually apprentices are six moons or older!" he gasped with his mouth open wide.

Songpaw tilted her head. "Maybe for you it's six moons or older. For StrikeClan it's three." She clenched her jaw together. Where was Stripefur? "Where is your mentor?"

"Our leader needed him to help move one of our apprentices, Darkpaw, to the training hollow."

The name Darkpaw made Songpaw looked up at him with wide eyes. "Darkpaw?" she whispered at him and then blinked, clearing her throat furiously. "W-Why did he need help?"

Yellowpaw seemed confused. "Well because his leg his broken of course. I mean it's pretty much healed now but-"

He was cut off by Stripefur's furious yowl and then she watched her mentor pad up to them with a mouse dangling from his jaws. "What is going on here?" he growled after he set the mouse down.

Yellowpaw stood up straight, gazing at Stripefur with scared eyes. "Oh, uhm, yes well you see your apprentice here had challenged me but I brushed her off and said I was on my side so it didn't matter where I put my paws."

Behind him Songpaw could see a large dark brown tabby tom racing towards them with amazing speed and he was at Yellowpaw's side in a heartbeat.

"Excuse me, I apologize," the tom mewed instantly, cutting off whatever Stripefur was saying. "I had to run back to camp to help one of our apprentices." He glanced down at Yellowpaw who was gazing at me calmly. "How may I help you?"

Stripefur glared at the warrior heavily. "Keep your apprentice away from our borders or I'll really give you something to be sorry about." His claws slid out as he spoke and instantly Songpaw was afraid. Not even for herself, mostly for the SkyClan cats. StrikeClan was a fierce, fearless, strong, brave Clan.

The warrior seemed surprised at Stripefur's threat but he quickly regained his calm. "Yes, well, of course. I will keep that in mind. Thank you." Then he led Yellowpaw away quickly.

"You didn't need to do that," Songpaw mewed quietly, gazing up at Stripefur with guilt.

Her mentor glanced down at her as he picked up his mouse. "Eventually one of us has to move, Songpaw." Now he met her gaze evenly. "And it isn't going to be us."


	7. Chapter Five: DarkPaw

**CHAPTER FIVE**

" _I don't believe that for a_ second!" the large black tom mewed with uncertainty in his voice. His amber eyes were full of doubt as he gaze at Yellowpaw. "Songpaw is a sweet, kind cat. She would never allow Stripefur to treat anyone like that, even you." Darkpaw was looking at him with doubt as they laid outside the apprentice's den

Yellowpaw tilted his head at Darkpaw. As soon as he and Sparrowpelt had reached camp Sparrowpelt, his new mentor, had instantly ran to tell Leafstar what had happened and Yellowpaw went to Darkpaw.

"I'm telling you, her name was Songpaw and she let her mentor threaten Sparrowpelt and I. She didn't even seem fazed," Yellowpaw mewed truthfully, easily remembering the small gray she-cat with shining blue eyes. However when she challenged him he knew there was no way she would attack him. He could see it in her eyes. "But she did seem surprised when I told her about you."

Darkpaw sat up and his ears pricked in interest. "You mentioned me to her? Her dad is StrikeClan's deputy! What if she mentions it to him, Yellowpaw?"

He shrugged his shoulder and calmly gazed at Darkpaw. He hadn't really thought about it. "They should've made it back to camp already and I don't see a patrol coming this way." He squinted and glanced over to the StrikeClan and SkyClan border. There was no movement as far as he could tell. "Why does it matter anyways? You're starting training soon and they'll see you on patrol eventually."

His friend hesitated and stared at Yellowpaw for a few moments, as if he hadn't thought about that. "You're right," he agreed finally and then nodded his head firmly. "They'll find out eventually."

"Yellowpaw!" Leafstar and Sharpclaw were approaching them now with Sparrowpelt trailing behind them. "Sparrowpelt told us about what happened at the border. Did that StrikeClan apprentice attack you, are you alright?"

He gave Leafstar a weird look and then slowly responded, "No, she didn't attack me. Why?" He glanced over at his mentor who avoided his gaze. Yellowpaw felt uncomfortable now. "What's going on?"

Leafstar's eyes narrowed darkly. He'd never seen his leader like this before. "I'm going to have a little talk with StrikeClan's leader about her warriors. I cannot believe that cat threatened you."

Yellowpaw met Sparrowpelt's gaze and instantly knew his mentor was behind Leafstar going to speak with StrikeClan's leader. He was angry necessarily but he felt like something was wrong.

A yowl echoed around them and Yellowpaw stood on his tippy-toes to see Ebonyclaw and Acornpaw padding into camp with a dark ginger she-cat and a gray she-cat. They smelled like StrikeClan.

Darkpaw's eyes widened and he looked at Yellowpaw. "Crimsonstar and Featherwhisker! They've come for me!" He struggled to rise to his paws and was a little unbalanced as Leafstar and Sharpclaw padded over to them.

Yellowpaw didn't hesitate to pad after them, seeing them stop at the Rockpile he climbed up it to listen.

"Leafstar," Crimsonstar greeted coolly while Acornpaw was glaring at the two with hatred, "I heard what happened at the border with Stripefur and Songpaw and I apologize. Stripefur has been dealt with." The StrikeClan leader glanced over at Featherwhisker, as Darkpaw called her, and the gray she-cat nodded firmly. "However, I heard from Stripefur that you are harboring one of our cats."

Leafstar shook her head and chuckled softly. "Your apology is accepted." She met Crimsonstar's gaze with fierceness. "Oh StarClan no, we don't have any StrikeClan cats here. Just SkyClan cats."

Crimsonstar's ear twitched and he gaze went past Leafstar to where Darkpaw was staring at her in fear by the apprentice's den. "I believe you are mistaken, Leafstar. Darkpaw is a StrikeClan cat," Crimsonstar mewed firmly and stepped forward, thrusting her face into Leafstar's face. "And you will give him to us one way or another."

The SkyClan leader's laugh echoed around the camp, bringing the attention of the other SkyClan cats to them. "Oh, Crimsonstar, are you threatening me in my own camp?" She tilted her head even though she already knew the answer. "Darkpaw is a SkyClan cat. You exiled him. He was a rogue and we took him in and fixed him. He likes it here. Therefore he is staying." Leafstar puffed out her fur to look as big as Crimsonstar but it was clear the StrikeClan cats were much more muscular and bigger.

She blinked at Leafstar and then sucked in a deep breath. "You think you scare me?" Crimsonstar whispered and Yellowpaw had to strain to hear her. "Oh no, Leafstar, you should be scared. You may have more warriors but we do not hesitate to kill. We are trained to kill." Crimsonstar's amber eyes flashed in warning and Yellowpaw could see Leafstar quiver in fear however Crimsonstar didn't seem to notice. "I don't care if StarClan themselves sent Darkpaw to you and ordered you to keep him here, he is a StrikeClan cat and if you won't give him to us willingly, I will slit each and everyone of your throats to get him back." Her voice was rising steadily as she spoke and her gazed hardened on Leafstar. "Starting with you."

Sharpclaw intervened now, cutting in front of Leafstar with an angry gaze. "You should leave now, Crimsonstar."

The dark ginger she-cat snickered at Sharpclaw. Even though their deputy was big, he was not as big as Crimsonstar. "She has to hide behind her deputy?" Crimsonstar spat although she didn't seem surprised. "Perhaps it will be easily to get Darkpaw back." Her gaze flickered to him once again as he looked down at her steadily. "We can escort ourselves out. Thanks." She flicked her tail to Ebonyclaw and Acornpaw who went to stand next to them as they turned around and began padding away but instead they stepped back.

Yellowpaw climbed down the Rockpile with wide eyes. Crimonstar was terrifying. Songpaw wasn't like that. How was she a StrikeClan cat if she was so kind? He raced over to Darkpaw who was still watching Crimsonstar and Featherwhisker pad away towards the lowering sun.

"Are you alright?" Yellowpaw asked Darkpaw and felt him tense up a little.

Darkpaw glanced over at him and in his amber gaze he could see his friend's fear. Clearly he had heard everything that had happened.

"If we end up going to battle with them I will never forgive myself. They're right, StrikeClan cats are trained to kill but SkyClan is loyal to the warrior code and will show mercy," Darkpaw mewed in a steady voice, now looking to where Leafstar was talking to Sharpclaw and Echosong.

He blinked warmly at Darkpaw. "Anyone here would gladly go to battle for and with you, Darkpaw. You don't need to worry, Leafstar knows what she's doing."

Darkpaw didn't seem convinced but he nodded anyways and then stood up. "I'm going to my nest. See you in there, Yellowpaw." And then he padded away into the apprentice's den.

Yellowpaw felt a pang of sympathy for Darkpaw but instantly the gray she-cat from the border flashed through his mind and his paws itched to check to see if she was there but he knew it was unlikely she would be. The sun had sunk and the moon was beginning to rise so she was probably in her nest.

"Yellowpaw!" His ears pricked and he turned his head to see his mentor padding past him with his sister, Cherrytail. "We're on the sunhigh patrol tomorrow so be ready for that."

He nodded and watched them pad into the warrior's den and once again felt the itch to run to the border. He glanced up at the sky and then the itch came again. This time he didn't hesitate.

Instantly he took off running around the river and climbed up the Rockpile and turning to his right, sprinting as fast as his legs would take him towards the border with StrikeClan. He didn't know the territory that well, however, he remembered a few minor details and the fact that he and Sparrowpelt only traveled in a straight line to get there.

Now he was in the forest, his paws thudding against the ground and his breathing quickened. Something was telling him to go to the border. Could it be StarClan? And if so, why? Would Songpaw be there?

So many questions that could only be answered by just going to the border. Maybe StarClan would call Songpaw to the border as well.

He slowed down as he recognized the thistle bush that was on the border and he stopped, glancing around curiously. _Why did you bring me here StarClan?_

Songpaw, or any other cat for that matter, wasn't around so what was the point?

Suddenly, a bush rustled on StrikeClan's side of the border and out stumbled the small, gray, familiar she-cat he remembered from earlier.

"Yellowpaw?" Songpaw asked, completely startled as she stared at him with her shining blue eyes. "What's going on here?"

He stopped himself from jumping with joy. "StarClan called me here!" he blurted, meeting her gaze with excitement. "Why did you come here?"

She stared at him for a second, as if she couldn't believe it. "I-I think StarClan called me here too…" Songpaw glanced away from him and took in a deep breath. "But why?"

Without even thinking Yellowpaw just his excitement surge. What was StarClan planning? "I don't know but I did want to come talk to you about Darkpaw."

Songpaw met his gaze evenly and said nothing, just looking at him. Eventually she gave a small nod.

"Did you tell Crimsonstar about Darkpaw being at SkyClan camp?"

"No, that was my mentor, Stripefur. He overheard you before he interrupted and told Crimsonstar in his report."

"Is Crimonstar going to go to battle with SkyClan?"

Songpaw glanced down at her paws an gave a small shrug. "I don't know, to be honest. But you need to be careful, Yellowpaw. StrikeClan cats show no mercy and we are fearless."

"So I've been told," Yellowpaw mewed smugly at her. "Leafstar will do whatever it takes to keep Darkpaw where he's wanted, even if that means going to battle with StrikeClan."

"Crimsonstar will do whatever needs to be done to get him back," Songpaw mewed back with a hint of irritation in her voice. "Our Clan has no time for the weak, Yellowpaw. If they can't hunt for themselves then they can't live with us."

Yellowpaw flinched a little. "Crimonstar is the one who exiled him!" he blurted and then glanced over to Songpaw with hesitation. She didn't look angry.

"Songpaw!" a loud, angry yowl echoed around us and Songpaw's ears pricked instantly. "Songpaw!"

She flattened her ears against her head. "It's my dad! You need to go!" she ordered and glanced behind her. "Quickly!"

He glanced behind her but couldn't see anything. "Tomorrow night, meet me here at moonhigh!" he ordered and met her hesitating gaze. "Please!"

"Okay, fine, just go!" she ordered and a flash of fear went across her gaze as the bushes rustled behind her.

Yellowpaw turned around and instantly raced away from Songpaw, stretching his legs out so he could run away faster. He was sure that Songpaw's father hadn't seen him considering he didn't hear him yelling at Songpaw or himself.

He knew StarClan was leading him to the border for some reason and now he was excited for tomorrow night to continue their conversation.

"You didn't get into your nest until late last night," Darkpaw commented and Yellowpaw felt his gaze on him. "What were you doing?"

Yellowpaw cleared his throat, feeling tense now. "I was just enjoying the night air. It was a nice night." He didn't look at Darkpaw as he continue he eat the mouse lying in front of him. He felt bad for lying to Darkpaw but he couldn't tell him the truth.

He seemed to believe this. "Aren't you going on the sunhigh patrol?" Darkpaw asked suddenly.

"Oh foxdung!" Yellowpaw growled and rose to his paws, seeing the sun was high in the sky and worry fluttered through him as he padded quickly away from the Rockpile where they were eating and over to the river where he could see Sparrowpelt, Ebonyclaw, and Acornpaw. "I'm sorry," he mewed to Sparrowpelt, ducking his head in embarrassment.

Ebonyclaw smiled warmly at him. "Oh no need to apologize, Yellowpaw. At least you showed up." She gave Acornpaw a small look and he replied with looking at the ground with wide eyes.

"We're patrolling the border today," Sparrowpelt suddenly mewed and Yellowpaw looked at him. "Let's go." He padded across the fallen tree and we all followed after him. He felled in step next to Acornpaw.

"I saw you last night."

Yellowpaw felt a pulse of fear through him and he glanced over at his brother. Acornpaw was gazing at Yellowpaw with his calm yellow eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about," Yellowpaw responded, keeping his voice from betraying him or quivering. Maybe Acornpaw would drop it.

Acornpaw continued to look at him as they walked. "With that gray apprentice from StrikeClan at the border, Yellowpaw. Don't play mouse-brained."

He tensed up and looked at the ground. "We weren't doing anything wrong… StarClan called me to the border, I felt it." Yellowpaw glanced at his brother who was looking forward now as we padded towards the StrikeClan border.

"I'm not saying you did anything wrong," Acornpaw mewed simply, looking around. "I just don't agree with it. StrikeClan has no right to invade our territory." Acornpaw let out a low growl but his ears pricked suddenly and he turned his head in interest.

"Sparrowpelt!" a meow chirped from nearby and Yellowpaw stood up taller to see Stripefur, Songpaw, a ginger she-cat, and a silver tom who looked as old as Songpaw. "So glad to see you."

Sparrowpelt nodded at Stripefur calmly. "You as well, Stripefur. This is Ebonyclaw and her apprentice, Acornpaw." He gestured to the two of them and Acornpaw just glared at them while Ebonyclaw dipped her head. Yellowpaw was staring at Songpaw who was avoiding his gaze.

"This is my apprentice Songpaw, Hawkeyes and her apprentice Pebblepaw, also related to Songpaw." Stripefur kept his gaze on Yellowpaw, clearly remembering him. "What're you doing so close to the border?" Now his coldness came out.

Ebonyclaw responded now, "Just marking the border, Stripefur. No need to threaten us." She glanced down at Acornpaw. "Come on, we're going to start down there." Then she led Acornpaw away.

Stripefur met Sparrowpelt's gaze. "Are you going to mark the border too?"

"Are you here to mark the border?" Sparrowpelt mewed casually, looking at him evenly. "You can't be the only one who is worried about border-crossers."

The warrior narrowed his eyes at Sparrowpelt in warning. "You better continue with your border patrol, Sparrowpelt."

My mentor stepped closer to the border, not crossing it though. "You should continue with your border patrol, Stripefur. I've done nothing wrong."

In a blink of an eye, Stripefur had lunged over the border and tackled my mentor but Sparrowpelt was ready and used his back paws to thrust Stripefur up in the air and he quickly scrambled to his paws but Stripefur landed on his paws and his claws were out.

Yellowpaw backed up at Stripefur lashed out at Sparrowpelt and caught his ear but Sparrowpelt wasn't phased and he snapped his jaws on Stripefur's leg and he let out a loud screech that echoed around them and he watched Stripefur snap his jaws inches away from Sparrowpelt's neck and instantly he jumped back and crouched down low.

Stripefur hissed angrily but Songpaw darted in front of him. "Stop!" she growled and gave Stripefur a hard shove, causing him to stumble back to StrikeClan territory. Then she crossed over the border too.

Ebonyclaw was now at Sparrowpelt's side with Acornpaw glaring harshly over at the StrikeClan cats. "You should leave," his brother growled in the scariest voice Yellowpaw had ever heard.

Songpaw flattened her ears against her head, looking sad as she gazed at Acornpaw who only responded with harshness. Then she led the patrol away, hearing Hawkeyes talking as they disappeared through the bushes.

Sparrowpelt turned away from the border. "We have to report this to Leafstar. Come on." Sparrowpelt sounded furious as he padded away from the border and Yellowpaw scurried after him.

Bouncefire was pacing across the camp as Sparrowpelt spoke with Sharpclaw and Leafstar in her den. Tinycloud was trying to calm him down but it wasn't working. Shrewtooth was eating by himself calmly while Sagenose led a patrol out to finish the border patrol with Birdwing, Plumwillow, and Waspwhisker at her side. Flamepaw was sitting beside him with Acornpaw. They hadn't said much.

"Is Sparrowpelt okay?" Flamepaw suddenly asked, her yellow eyes now directed at Yellowpaw.

He nodded at her. "Yes, he just had a cut in his ear. Stripefur's form was a little messy," he admitted, remembering how Sparrowpelt held a strong, confident, excellent crouch but Stripefur hadn't even gone into a crouch.

Flamepaw nodded, her ginger fur glistening in the sunlight. "I wish I would've been there," Flamepaw growled, "I would've ripped their ears right off."

Yellowpaw turned his head to look at his sister in surprise but Acornpaw's claws digging into the ground distracted him. He couldn't believe all the hate they were throwing at the StrikeClan cats. They were just trying to live like SkyClan was,

He went to say something but Leafstar was exiting her den and padding to the Rockpile with quick steps. She looked stressed out and upset as she bunched up her muscles and jumped onto the rock and faced the Clan.

"Let all cats old enough to climb trees join here beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting!" Leafstar yowled even though most of us were already waiting for her. "As most of you are aware StrikeClan has started the first battle with us. One of them has wounded one of ours and I say no more talking! They are asking for a fight and we will give it to them!"

There were many cheers of agreement throughout the Clan, especially from his two siblings.

Yellowpaw shook in fear. He hadn't even learned how to hunt yet, his siblings hadn't either so luckily they wouldn't be involved but still, the thought of going into battle scared him.

"Darkpaw!" Leafstar mewed and his friend limped to the front, looking up at her. "I'm officially making you an apprentice of SkyClan. Your mentor will be Sharpclaw. I am confident he will teach you everything you need to know and prepare you for the upcoming battle which you will take a part in." She flicked her tail as they touched noses. "Meeting dismissed!" Then she jumped down and began talking to her deputy and Darkpaw.

Yellowpaw gazed at him with wide eyes. Darkpaw is going to be on the attack patrol? Worry flashed through him as he gazed at Darkpaw who began slightly limping with Sharpclaw at his side. Sharpclaw better train him well or else Darkpaw isn't going to survive!


	8. Chapter Six: Do You Understand?

**CHAPTER SIX**

 _A warm breeze ruffled her fur_ and the sunlight shone brightly into her eyes. She could hear a bird calling nearby but the sound that attracted her attention the most was the brown tom screeching in front of her as a silver tom sunk his teeth in his shoulder. Blood began pouring out instantly.

Songpaw held herself back from jumping in and helping Owlpaw but Owlpaw's mentor was Songpaw's father and he was watching her like a hawk. He expected her to jump in and stop it, considering Jaysong said claws and teeth are encouraged. It was their first training session even though they usually didn't start battle training until they were six moons old.

Songpaw was forcing herself to look calm and cold, like she didn't care that now Owlpaw had ripped out a chunk of her brother's fur. Stripefur was watching with the same expression she had: unamused. Not interested.

Owlpaw had pushed Pebblepaw to the ground and had his claws deep into Pebblepaw's shoulders. It was clear her brother had lost but Jaysong watched with interest for a bit longer as Pebblepaw struggled underneath him.

"That's enough!" Stripefur mewed suddenly and Hawkeyes, who was next to Songpaw, suddenly looked over at Stripefur with fury. "Get off him," Stripefur ordered, nudging Owlpaw off Pebblepaw gently.

Owlpaw hopped off and Pebblepaw sat up straight, a glimpse of pain in his eyes caught Songpaw's gaze but it quickly went away.

"I could've gotten out of it!" Pebblepaw protested but before he could continue Hawkeyes stepped in.

"You are not Pebblepaw or Owlpaw's mentor, Stripefur!" she snapped, glaring at him with her scary yellow eyes.

At the sight of her yellow eyes a cat with yellow eyes flashed into her head: Yellowpaw. She was supposed to meet him at the border tonight. But why? What did he want from her? He probably wanted her to divulge all of StrikeClan's secrets.

"Songpaw, are you listening?" Stripefur snapped suddenly and she almost jumped out of her fur, seeing everyone was looking at her. "You're fighting Owlpaw now. Get in there."

Her pelt prickled in embarrassment but she also felt fear. She knew nothing about fighting but Jaysong had already taught Owlpaw some battle moves. He was a better fighter than her for sure.

She stepped up and face Owlpaw who was grinning in excitement. His ear was bleeding and he was missing some fur on his shoulder. He also was still bleeding on his other shoulder. But Owlpaw didn't seem to care. He wanted to destroy her.

Owlpaw crouched down and she copied his crouch, watching his eyes narrow and then hearing Jaysong give the starting yowl fear pierced her but Owlpaw wasted no time as he lunged at her and she watched him take her front paw and ripped it out from under her and she fell right onto her face.

She felt claws pierce her side and pain rippled through her and her entire body went limp as pain went through her again, this time on her back and she let out a screech of pain and began flailing around, feeling something hit her paw and then pain in her shoulder again.

"Enough, Owlpaw," Hawkeyes spoke calmly and instantly all claws were off her pelt but the stinging and pain continued. She opened her eyes and gazed at Stripefur and Jaysong who were looking at her.

Jaysong was the only one with disappointment in his eyes. Stripefur had the familiar emotionless face.

Songpaw struggled to her paws and felt herself shaking. Hawkeyes had a sympathetic gaze but otherwise remained stone cold. Her brother, however, had a very concerned look on his face and his eyes were wide with fear.

"Owlpaw, I'm so proud of you," Jaysong mewed, making sure Songpaw could hear him. "You fought with no fear and no mercy. You are learning well. Come with me, we're going to practice battle moves." And then Jaysong led Owlpaw out of the clearing calmly.

Stripefur looked at Songpaw with his emotionless face. "Come on Songpaw, we have to get you back to camp." He turned around and began padding away and Songpaw hurried after him, her wounds ached as she moved but she refused to show weakness right now. They weren't that far away from camp so it wasn't that long of a walk.

As soon as they walked into camp Gingerpaw raced up to them and let Songpaw lean against her.

"Don't worry, we will get you all fixed up," Gingerpaw murmured and pushed past Stripefur and helped Songpaw to the medicine den but Songpaw kept her eyes down on the ground. She didn't want to see all the cats looking at her in shame and disgust because she's so weak and pitiful.

Featherwhisker let out a small gasp as they entered and rushed forward helping Gingerpaw and then laying Songpaw in a nest. Then the gray she-cat grabbed some herbs and returned to Songpaw's side.

"What happened, Songpaw? Was it SkyClan?" Featherwhisker asked with concern in her voice and then she felt a tongue rasping against her wounds gently.

Songpaw looked at the medicine cat, feeling uncomfortable. "N-No… It was Owlpaw," Songpaw whispered to her and watched her eyes widen in surprise.

"Did she just say Owlpaw did this to her? They aren't supposed to be battle training until they're six moons old!" Gingerpaw asked in concern and Songpaw could see the worry in her amber eyes

She closed her eyes, feeling very sleepy now as Gingerpaw and Featherwhisker were licking her wounds and she felt a small sting as they put the herb juice on her but it didn't really bug her as she let herself fall asleep.

Sunlight shone in her eyes and she jerked away, peeling open one eye to see a small crack in the cave roof was causing the sunlight to wake her up from her cloudy dream that left her very relaxed.

A noise to her right caused her other eye to flicker open and she gazed up a little to see a gray cave wall beside her. Her memory was foggy and she had no idea where she was. She lifted her head, waiting until the black dots faded and gazed around to see the familiar medicine den with little shelves in the walls where Featherwhisker kept her herbs and the two empty nests beside her for sick or injured cats and the lichen which hung down from the ceiling, blocking the back of the den where the two medicine cats slept. Moss was piled up in one of the corners and in the other a small river pooled into a hole in the ground. Beside that pool was a familiar gray she-cat she knew as Featherwhisker.

"You're awake!" Featherwhisker purred and rose to her paws, her green eyes shimmering as she padded over to Songpaw. "The wounds Oakpaw gave you were pretty severe," the medicine cat murmured under her breath. "Pebblepaw, Ripplefur, Jaysong, and Stripefur have been in to see you a few times but you haven't really been awake."

Songpaw gazed at her, very confused. "H-How long have I been asleep?" It had only felt like a day but she wasn't sure considering her family had apparently been in to see her a few times.

"Oh, only about three sunrises. Stripefur has been eager for you to wake up." Featherwhisker was pulling the cobwebs off her wounds to check them. "Everything is healing up nicely." She gave Songpaw a warm smile.

"Featherwhisker?" a low voice startled Songpaw and she turned her head to see Tigergaze standing at the entrance to the den. His angry, narrowed, usually furious eyes were now calm and sad. "Songpaw, I heard your voice while I was passing by, how're you feeling?"

She stared at him for a heartbeat and then glanced over at Featherwhisker who shrugged. "I'm, uh, feeling better. I guess," Songpaw mewed, meeting his usually cold eyes that were now shimmering with sadness. "How're you feeling?"

Featherwhisker chirped in now, "I have to go check on Lilacfur, I'll be back." And then she hurried out of the den. Songpaw was confused.

"I'm okay," he murmured, his ears pricked until Featherwhisker was out of the den and then she stumbled to Songpaw. "Awful! I'm awful! I can't stop thinking about Darkpaw being in SkyClan! Is he being forced to stay there? Does it like it more over there than over here? Does he think about me?" Tigergaze swung his head away from her and he began pacing the den. "I should've let Crimsonstar kill him! At least then Darkpaw wouldn't be trapped over there! And why does Crimsonstar want him back now?"

Songpaw watched him in silence for a heartbeat. "Tigergaze, calm down!" Songpaw took this opportunity to stand up in her nest and pad over to him. She had shaky legs and it hurt a little to stand. "If Darkpaw wanted to be here, then he would come back. But, Tigergaze, he hasn't come back, so he doesn't want to be here…" Songpaw couldn't believe she said that outloud, and to Tigergaze for StarClan's sake!

Tigergaze looked at her, calming down instantly. "I know… I know that but it's hard for me to believe that Darkpaw doesn't want to come back." He shook his head furiously and turned away from Songpaw. "I'm due on the sunhigh patrol. See you later, Songpaw." And then he exited the den.

When he left the gray medicine cat slipped back in and smiled innocently at Songpaw. "Gingerpaw says Emberheart has a ripped claw," she mewed and faced her herbs.

Songpaw glanced at the entrance of the den. "I'm going for a walk," she stated and then left the den quickly, not letting Featherwhisker object as she padded into the clearing.

It felt weird to be back into the clearing and she glanced around. Ringtail, Nutfur, and Tawnyfur padded in with prey in their jaws and began padding over to the fresh-kill pile Songpaw watched Ringtail's gaze flick over to Rowanflame and Leafeyes who were sharing a squirrel outside the warrior's den. Definitely some drama there.

However, Songpaw turned her gaze to Jaysong who was speaking very quietly to Rubymist outside the leader's den. Crimsonstar wasn't with them so Songpaw was a little confused. She had no idea why she got the idea to walk over to them.

"No! No! I'm not ready-" Rubymist instantly stopped talking when Songpaw walked up and she avoided Songpaw's gaze. "Oh, yes, Jaysong, I will lead a patrol with Hawkeyes and Pebblepaw…" Then Rubymist rushed away with incredible speed.

Songpaw gave her father a suspicious look. "Not ready for what, Jaysong?"

Jaysong narrowed his yellow eyes at Songpaw. "For none of your business, Songpaw! Your first time being awake in sunrises and you spend it questioning your deputy and father?" He shook his head in disappointment. "My word, you are such a pawful." But Jaysong's eyes followed Rubymist as she padded away.

Her eyes widened, not even caring about Jaysong's retort or the consequences. "Holy StarClan, you and Rubymist are expecting kits, aren't you?" A weight dropped in her stomach. It was rare that StrikeClan toms would only mate with one she-cat, but sometimes the tom would mate only with their original choice. Jaysong wasn't one of those toms clearly.

"Would you keep your voice down!?" Jaysong hissed but his eyes softened a little. "Yes, we are. Rubymist came to me about what happened when Blazeheart attacked you in the prisoner's den. She was concerned about you being too soft. I agreed with her and then we just… Kept seeing each other." He smiled a little and then turned back to Songpaw, glaring heavily. "Keep it quiet! Your mother doesn't know yet!"

Songpaw looked over at Rubymist as she gathered her brother and his mentor. She was getting big. "She's already pretty big, Jaysong!" Her eyes widened. Ripplefur didn't know? "You haven't told mom? You have to tell her, and soon! Before she finds out when Rubymist has kits that look just like you."

"Oh please," Jaysong growled and she followed his gaze to where Ripplefur was sitting outside the medicine den with Brokentail by her side. "She's been mooning over Brokentail for the past few sunrises. But you wouldn't know considering you let Owlpaw defeat you," he snickered and rolled his eyes. "Speaking of which…"

Owlpaw was padding up to them with a large smile on his face. "I finished the nursery, Jaysong What's next?" Owlpaw didn't even notice her.

Songpaw cleared her throat. "Uhm, Owlpaw, remember me? You severely injured me in battle practice." She felt irritation clawing her pelt.

"Hush, Songpaw," Jaysong whispered and smiled back at his apprentice. "I'm taking you out for hunting training. Come on." And then he padded away with Owlpaw at his side, still not saying anything to her.

She glared after them and then felt a tail on her shoulder and she jumped, turning her head to see her mentor's ginger tabby pelt standing next to her and a warm smile on his face. She'd never seen him smile before.

"Glad to see you out and about, Songpaw," Stripefur mewed with warmth in his voice. "We have plenty of catching up to do and we're starting at dawn tomorrow so you better be ready." He glanced at the entrance eagerly. "You know, I was surprised to see Tigergaze visiting you often while you were asleep."

Her ear twitched. She wouldn't say a word about what happened in the medicine den between her and Tigergaze. Tigergaze would be branded soft and she couldn't have another enemy. "Oh yes, Tigergaze is a very close friend of mine. I guess because he lost his apprentice he's trying to look out for me… Or something." She glanced around nervously and smiled at him.

Stripefur's ear twitched like her didn't believe her but he nodded and didn't really respond to it. "Tomorrow at dawn we're starting hunting practice and you better be well-rested because we aren't coming back until you catch something."

Songpaw nodded firmly and glanced up at the sun that was disappearing behind the tree tops. "I'll see you in the morning then!" She waved her tail and watched him pad away and then her eyes flickered over to where Ripplefur and Brokentail were sitting beside the fresh-kill pile and chuckling softly. Ripplefur hadn't smiled like that in a while but she didn't really know Brokentail. As long as her parents were happy… Songpaw was happy for them.

"So you get down like this," Stripefur mewed and crouched down low, his belly fur brushing the ground and his tail hovering it while his ears were pricked, "and you move slowly like this." He gently lifted his paw and placed it onto the ground, being completely silent.

Songpaw copied him, recognizing the crouch from Sparrowpelt, the SkyClan warrior. And then Yellowpaw flashed through her mind. _Oh dear StarClan I never got to meet with him!_ she thought and felt a flash of panic. He probably thought she hated him. "Hey Stripefur, can I go catch something now? By myself? I learn better by myself."

Stripefur blinked in confusion and shrugged. "I suppose. You have to learn to hunt by yourself anyways. I'll meet you back at camp." And he padded away.

She didn't move until his pawsteps faded and then she darted away from camp and towards the SkyClan border. Yellowpaw was probably furious with her! Would he even be at the border? It was unlikely but something told her to go anyways.

"Songpaw?" a voice made her stop dead in her tracks and turn her head. Yellowpaw was standing behind her and her eyes widened. "What… What are you doing?"

Her eyes darted around in panic, trying to recognize her surroundings but nothing was familiar. She was on SkyClan territory! Quickly, Songpaw retraced her steps back to the border and sat down, breathing heavily. She was so worried about Yellowpaw that she hadn't watched where she was going. "I-I came to s-see you, Ye-Yellowpaw," she mewed, taking deep breaths. "I'm so sorry I didn't meet you a few sunrises ago! One of our apprentices, well, he attacked me and I've been asleep since yesterday."

Yellowpaw's eyes were wide in shock. "Oh don't worry," Yellowpaw mewed and then glared at her. "I was only worried sick! I thought someone had caught you!" His yellow eyes shone in worry.

"Yellowpaw? Who're you talking-" The voice Songpaw didn't recognize stopped instantly and an unfamiliar large brown tom stood beside Yellowpaw. He did not look happy. "A StrikeClan cat, Yellowpaw? Her, again?" the tom snapped angrily.

Songpaw watched in surprise. She hadn't a clue what was going on. She didn't know that tom.

"Calm down, Acornpaw! Please, she's just a friend and she's not like the other StrikeClan cats. This is my brother, Acornpaw." Yellowpaw looked sympathetic and desperate as he explained to Acornpaw. "Just give her a chance and if you don't like her… I'll never speak with her again." Yellowpaw met Songpaw's gaze steadily.

Acornpaw looked at Songpaw as well with suspicion. "Okay, Yellowpaw…" He hesitated before speaking again. "So, Songpaw, did you know Darkpaw?"

"Well of course, we weren't great friends but I definitely think if he's happy where he is now then he should stay there. His old mentor, Tigergaze, thinks the same way," Songpaw mewed truthfully and shut her mouth. She like to talked a lot and sometimes she needed to stop talking.

Yellowpaw continued with what he was saying, "Look, Leafstar is preparing for battle and Darkpaw doesn't want to go back to StrikeClan. Isn't your father the deputy? Can't you do something?"

Acornpaw listened while they talked. "No, I can't. Jaysong, my father, may be the deputy but he does not like me," Songpaw mewed and glanced up at the sun. She still had time. "Everyone is preparing for battle, Yellowpaw. I don't know if we can stop it…"

They fell silent for a few heartbeats and Acornpaw chimed in, "Darkpaw is not going back to StrikeClan. StrikeClan shouldn't even be a Clan." He gave a slight glare to Songpaw but he seemed less angry towards her. She was clearly sinking in. "Doesn't Crimonstar understand that?"

Songpaw tilted her head at Acornpaw. "No one understands that. They think SkyClan is keeping him as a prisoner."

"Well as soon as they see him patrolling borders they'll know he's an apprentice here," Yellowpaw mewed, glancing over at Acornpaw. "We need to be heading back. I'll see you later, Songpaw…" The brown tom whisked away but Acornpaw stayed.

The apprentice narrowed his eyes at Songpaw. "I believe you're trying to help both of our Clans, but eventually someone is going to get caught sneaking out and then it's all on you." Acornpaw followed his brother and Songpaw turned away from the border.

Now she had to catch some prey for her Clan. The last thing Songpaw wanted to do was go back to camp and deal with Ripplefur and Jaysong with their new mates. She hadn't even noticed they'd stopped talking. What a good daughter she was.

Suddenly, the scent of mouse washed over her and she crouched down like Stripefur taught her and slowly and gently lifted her paws off the ground, following the scent of mouse until she was hiding in the bushes and gazing at it in the middle of the clearing, scuffling about.

Her first catch! Excitement tingled through her paws and she waited for it to scurry closer before bursting out of the bushes and landing directly on top of it but falling onto her side. She swiped out at it and felt her paw hit it hard and then rose to her paws, watching it fling and hit a tree before dropping to the ground dead. Her pelt grew hot with embarrassment.

But no one was around to witness her fall so it didn't matter really! She still felt pride burning through her pelt as she picked up the dead mouse, that was about half the size of her tail, and began padding to camp, exciting to show Stripefur her catch.

The sun wasn't even at the highest point in the sky when she padded into camp. It was odd that it felt so hot out when leaf-fall was approaching, but Songpaw was enjoying the warmth while it lasted.

"Nice catch, Songpaw!" Pebblepaw's familiar voice made her jump and she looked over to see Pebblepaw smiling warmly at her by himself. "Stripefur already got you working hard I see." He laughed quietly.

Songpaw's pelt prickled in unease. Did Pebblepaw know about Jaysong and Ripplefur? "Yeah, I'm doing okay though. My wounds are pretty much healed." She smiled a little but it was fake. She wanted to ask him about Jaysong and Rubymist and Brokentail and Ripplefur. "So, Ripplefur and Jaysong haven't been around each other much…" she mewed casually, setting her mouse down on the ground.

"Glad you made a full recovery." Pebblepaw hesitated, looking at Songpaw suspiciously. "You've noticed too, huh?" He glanced over Songpaw's shoulder and she turned around to see Jaysong lying next to Rubymist, talking quietly. "I think they've just grown apart…"

Her ears flattened on her head. "Tonight is a full moon," she offered, realizing that Pebblepaw and Songpaw had never been allowed to attend a vigil under the full moon. The entire Clan sits in the clearing, under the night sky, and from the moment the moon began to rise to the moment it was gone from the sky they stayed awake and share stories and groomed each other. Kits weren't allowed to be apart of it. "Are you excited?"

"Of course!" her brother purred happily, his yellow eyes glimmering. "I think I'm going to pair up with Tawnyfur." He glanced over at Songpaw with excitement. "She's been very kind to me and yesterday she helped me clear out the warriors den. It was awesome…" Pebblepaw glanced around and Tawnyfur exited the warriors den with her tortoiseshell she-cat looked over at us with dark amber eyes shining. A smile went across her face instantly. "I have to make it official!" And then he slipped away.

Songpaw let out small sigh. Of course Pebblepaw wanted to pair up with someone else. Songpaw would have to find someone to pair up with.

"Songpaw, nice catch," Stripefur mewed behind her and she turned around, seeing he was entering the camp. "Tonight we're doing a vigil for StarClan so I'm letting you off the hook for the rest of the day. But tomorrow we're on the dawn patrol." And then he walked passed her to Nutfur who was clearly waiting for him.

She let out a sigh and turned around, picking up her mouse and bringing the mouse to the fresh-kill pile and then picked up a thrush from the pile and padded over to the edge of the clearing. She began picking the feathers off the bird.

Once she finished she noticed the sun was sinking in the sky and panic flashed through her briefly. She still needed a partner for the vigil.

"Songpaw, do you have a partner yet?" a voice from behind her made her jump and she turned around to see she was in front of the warriors den and the large dark brown tabby tom she knew as Tigergaze was standing behind her with a grim face.

She blinked at him a few times. "Oh, no I don't… Sorry." She scooted out of his way and he padded passed her and stood in front of her, gazing down at her with calm eyes. "Do you want to share this thrush? I just finished plucking the feathers off it and realized I'm not very hungry." She laughed quietly, looking down at the bird.

Tigergaze chuckled. "Sure, Songpaw." And then she felt him lay down beside her and Tigergaze took a bite out of the thrush. He swallowed after a bit. "So do you want to be my partner for the vigil? I'll help you with what you have to do and everything."

Songpaw nodded her head. "Sure! Teach me."

He smiled and stood up, bringing the thrush back to the fresh-kill pile and then padding back to Songpaw. "Come with me." And then he led her to where Rowanflame and Leafeyes were laying near the middle of the clearing and next to them in front of the leader's den was Jaysong, Rubymist, and Crimsonstar. The leader never chose a partner if there was an odd number of cats in the Clan. Next to us Tawnyfur and Pebblepaw, Next to them was Brokentail and Ripplefur. Then Mountainpelt and Blazeheart until everyone had a partner and was lying around in a circle.

"And now Crimsonstar will say a few words and then the stories and sharing tongues will begin," Tigergaze whispered to her.

And then Crimsonstar rose to her paws and instantly everyone fell silent. "Tonight, we gather underneath the moon and stars to honor StarClan. So many great things have happened this moon: We've discovered and moved into our new camp, we've had two new warriors as well as three new apprentices. And we have two new queens: Lilacfur who is expecting Emberheart's kits and Rubymist who is expecting Jaysong's kits!"

Cheering echoed through the clearing and Songpaw looked over to Ripplefur who was staring at Jaysong blankly. She looked upset but quickly she looked over to Brokentail and smiled a little at the golden tom. But it was clear it was fake.

Songpaw felt a pang of sadness and looked down at her paws. Poor Ripplefur, it's clear she wasn't the one who wanted to stop being with Jaysong… Her gaze flickered over to her father who was smiling warmly at his new mate, not caring about Ripplefur's hurt feelings at all. _I hate you, Jaysong._


	9. Chapter Seven: Pride

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 _The full moon shone brightly above_ his head, making it easily to follow Sparrowpelt up the path to the Skyrock where he watched Leafstar use her strong back legs to jump across from the cliff to the Skyrock and Sharpclaw followed her.

The full moon lit their path but Yellowpaw was still nervous. Acornpaw and Flamepaw were behind him with their mentors, Ebonyclaw and Tinycloud behind them. Darkpaw was right after Sharpclaw and he barely made it.

Then the medicine cats and finally the warriors started to go one by one.

"Rely on your back legs, Yellowpaw," Sparrowpelt mewed from in front of him and it was quickly his mentor's turn. He raced forward and at the last second Sparrowpelt jumped off of the cliff and soared through the air, making it across by a lot and landing beside where Darkpaw was waiting for them.

His stomach churned as he took off running like Sparrowpelt and used his back paws to jumped through the air, seeing the Skyrock approaching fast he could hear the river below him and then he felt the ground beneath his paws and he stumbled forward, seeing he had landed just before Sparrowpelt. Then he backed up and turned around to wait for his siblings, his heart till pounding.

Finally, everyone had made it over with the exception of Tangle and Barkfur who were too old to make the jump.

"Greeting, SkyClan!" Leafstar began automatically. "As you know we gather under the full moon to share news and honor StarClan. This moon we've gained four apprentices and we have a new queen!" There were murmurs of surprise. "Plumwillow is moving to the nursery expecting Sandynose's kits!" There were cheers of excitement and Plumwillow and Sandynose, who were standing beside each other, were purring loudly. "Now, anything else any would like to add in?"

From the cliff on the other side Tangle called out, "The nests in the elder's den haven't been changed in a while and also with leaf-bare approaching Barkfur and I would like feathers in our nests as well."

Tinycloud mewed happily, "Flamepaw needs to do her cleaning duties anyways so we'll start on it tomorrow, Tangle." Flamepaw nodded beside her in agreement, as if she had a choice.

"Leafstar, I have something to say," Creekfeather mewed, glancing at everyone. Leafstar nodded encouragingly at him. "Before the meeting I didn't have a chance to tell you but Sharpclaw assigned me to lead a border patrol with Rockshade and Cherrytail along the StrikeClan border and we smelled StrikeClan well over the border on our side."

Everyone fell quiet and Rockshade added in a firm, confident voice, "I made sure we doused the border so they'd get the point that we know."

Leafstar looked furious. "I'm glad you brought this to my attention, Creekfeather. StrikeClan has become somewhat of a problem. They think we're trying to push them out of their new found home but we're just trying to survive." The SkyClan leader looked around and Yellowpaw could see how angry everyone looked, besides his brother Acornpaw who looked sympathetic. Songpaw really did convince him StrikeClan wasn't all bad. "We have to make sure they know we're serious about keeping our territory and keeping Darkpaw. Sharpclaw will be putting extra patrols on that border."

Acornpaw was gazing at the ground but Yellowpaw couldn't stop looking at him. He had a small smile on his face. No one else seemed to noticed and Leafstar began talking again but Yellowpaw tuned her out. What was that smile for Acornpaw?

His eyes drooped and his paws dragged as he padded after Sparrowpelt, Nettlesplash, and Mintfur. Nettlesplash and Mintfur were whispering behind them but he didn't have the energy to strain to listen. He was exhausted.

Flamepaw and Darkpaw had stayed up all night whispering rather loudly and Yellowpaw couldn't sleep at all. He barely got a wink of sleep and then he had to be on the dawn patrol with Sparrowpelt.

"Mintfur, stop whispering and come mark the border. Now," Sparrowpelt ordered in a stern voice and instantly the gray tabby she-cat darted forward and began to mark the border. Her ears were flat on her head like she was scared of Sparrowpelt. He did sound angry this morning.

"Are you okay, Sparrowpelt?" Yellowpaw whispered while Nettlesplash and Mintfur marked the border.

His mentor's eyes flashed in irritation. "I'm fine, Yellowpaw! Maybe you should worry about yourself." Sparrowpelt turned away from Yellowpaw with fury and then glared at Mintfur. "Stop looking at Nettlesplash and pay attention to where you're marking!" he snapped as she sprayed a little over the bored.

Yellowpaw couldn't help but flinch at Sparrowpelt's anger and he ducked his head. It was weird to see Sparrowpelt like this, he'd never seen him like this ever. What was wrong with him? What happened that was making him act this way?

"Sorry, Sparrowpelt," Mintfur muttered but she continued to look over at Nettlesplash with a small smile. She was obviously mooning over Nettlesplash.

His eyes flickered back over to Sparrowpelt. His mentor didn't have a mate. _Is Sparrowpelt mooning over someone?_ he thought but couldn't think of anyone that Sparrowpelt had been talking to. Maybe that's why he was upset, because he didn't have a mate.

There were many choices: Ebonyclaw, Tinycloud, Birdwing, and Honeyleaf. Maybe Yellowpaw would help nudge one of them in the right direction…

The first she-cat Yellowpaw spotted was the small white she-cat he knew was Tinycloud. She was his first choice anyways. Ebonyclaw had an apprentice to focus on and Honeyleaf and Birdwing were a little young.

"Tinycloud!" Yellowpaw yowled and padded over to her. She was by herself by the Rockpile eating a songthrush. "How are you?" he asked nonchalantly, knowing he'd never really spoken to Tinycloud before.

She blinked at him in surprise. "Well hi, Yellowpaw! I'm okay. How are you?" Tinycloud seemed confused at Yellowpaw's random conversation with him.

Yellowpaw had no idea how to convince Tinycloud that Sparrowpelt was mooning over her, even when he wasn't. "Oh I'm exhausted." He really was. "Sparrowpelt is a very strong, confident mentor. He knows that my training is coming along well so far."

Tinycloud smiled a little. "Oh, well I'm sure he knows what he's doing. I've never had an apprentice, I'm hoping to get one of the queen's kits in the next seven to eight moons."

By that time Yellowpaw and his siblings would be warriors. "Oh I'm sure you will! But Sparrowpelt is also a strong, confident, smart warrior as well. I'm surprised he doesn't, you know, have a mate…" he slid that in the conversation casually.

Tinycloud's blue eyes flickered slightly in surprise. "Well some cats don't take mates," she mumbled and glanced around, as if looking for Sparrowpelt. "Where is Sparrowpelt? Sharpclaw wanted me to make a hunting patrol anyways…"

He chuckled quietly. "I think he's over by the warrior's den," Yellowpaw suggested and watched her instantly take off trying to find him. Yellowpaw quickly ate the rest of her songthrush and then turned around, facing the Clan with pride. They had a lot of kits on the way now.

"Yellowpaw!" Acornpaw called, padding over to him with wide eyes. "We have a problem…"

He tilted his head. "What? What's wrong?" He couldn't think of anything that could be wrong right now. They were very close to have three cats in the nursery and prey was running.

"It's Echosong… One of the StrikeClan cats attacked her and she's not doing so good. Ebonyclaw was with Echosong and she told me that there was a little gray she-cat on the patrol…" His eyes flashed in sadness.

Yellowpaw was confused for a heartbeat but then he understood. _Songpaw!?_


	10. Chapter Eight: I Consider You Family

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

" _That is it!" our leader's usually_ soft voice was deep and harsh and angry. She was pacing in front of the leader's den with fury. "We're doing our first attack. Tonight. Jaysong!" Crimsonstar whipped over to look at her deputy. "Make your patrol."

Jaysong glanced around the clearing. He looked enraged. "Hawkeyes, Brokentail, Ringtail, Mountainpelt, Emberheart, Tawnyfur, and Rowanflame, you're with me."

Crimsonstar nodded in agreement. "Stripefur, Blazeheart, Tigergaze, Nutfur, Dappletail, Ripplefur, and Leafeyes, you're with me. I'm going to attack first, they'll think they have to advantage but then Jaysong will storm in with the rest of the patrol and you will fight with all you have. Gingerpaw, you're on my patrol and Featherwhisker you're with Jaysong. Everyone rest up and be ready. We leave at dusk!"

Songpaw stared at the ground in front of her, shaking slightly. She'd been there when Stripefur, Rowanflame, and Leafeyes were at the border because we'd smelled SkyClan. She'd watched the cat black she-cat had called Echosong, be jumped on and absolutely ripped to pieces. The black she-cat couldn't even handle Leafeyes but she didn't flee. Both of them were torn up pretty bad but they were on StrikeClan territory. The sight of blood rushing down Echosong's eyes and pelt had shaken Songpaw and she couldn't get the petrified look on Leafeyes' face out of her head. Crimsonstar finally decided she'd had enough and now… Cats were in danger of being killed.

"Are you okay, Songpaw? Stripefur told me you were on the patrol…" a familiar low, husky voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she rose her head to see Tigergaze standing in front of her with sympathetic gaze.

She managed to nod her head and she parted her jaws to respond but no words came out. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I-I-" Songpaw cut herself off and shook her head clear of her thoughts. "No one prepared me for how brutal we are in battle…"

Tigergaze nodded in agreement with her. He still seemed sorry. "Just be grateful you aren't going to this battle, Songpaw. Look around." She did and she could see everyone was flexing and digging their claws into the ground. They looked furious. "This is a Clan who has had enough. This is a Clan who will not hold back anymore. Cats are going to die from SkyClan tonight."

Fear flashed through her. _Yellowpaw and Acornpaw! Would Leafstar make her friends fight in this battle?_ It was impossible to tell but she hoped they'd be okay.

"Just be careful okay?" Songpaw warned, glancing behind him to see Jaysong with his muzzle pressed up to Rubymist's ear and his mouth was moving as he whispered to her. She felt irritated. He should be reassuring Ripplefur! Not Rubymist! Rubymist was nobody compared to Ripplefur. He had two kits with Ripplefur! She clenched her jaws together tightly and turned her head to see Ripplefur and Brokentail grooming each other and sharing words. What was going on?!

Tigergaze was nodding when she looked back at him. "Of course, Songpaw. You do a good job protecting camp." He turned around and waved his tail in goodbye as he padded over to where Blazeheart and Crimsonstar were talking.

Songpaw felt panicked. SkyClan might not try to kill but StrikeClan was going to. Yellowpaw and Acornpaw didn't stand a chance against any of StrikeClan's warriors. Not even Ripplefur who hadn't fought in around five moons. Hopefully Leafstar knew this.

"You look worried for someone," mewed the last voice Songpaw wanted to hear. "Hopefully that someone is a StrikeClan cat," Owlpaw purred softly, his eyes flashing at her.

Her pelt prickled. "Obviously, Owlpaw. Both of my parents are going into battle!" she snapped but she felt guilty. Yellowpaw and Acornpaw were really the only cats she was worried about right now. She knew her parents could handle themselves."Worry about yourself, Owlpaw." She quickly padded away from him and glanced around, seeing everyone was too busy preparing for the battle to notice her slip out of camp and began racing through their territory to get to the SkyClan border. She prayed to StarClan to send her friends there.

Trees flew past her and she could see the border up ahead. Her heart lifted when she saw both Yellowpaw and Acornpaw standing at the border, waiting for her.

"Songpaw! We knew you'd come!" Acornpaw purred in excitement and then cleared his throat.

She nodded, catching her breath. "M-My Clan is going to attack you tonight. They're prepared to kill. Please don't be in camp tonight. Please," she begged, watching their eyes widen. "You wouldn't stand a chance against any of them."

Yellowpaw growled in frustration. "StrikeClan is the one who attacked our medicine cat!" he snapped, glaring at the ground. "And you were on the patrol that attacked her!"

Songpaw's mouth opened wide and she shook her head quickly. "I didn't attack her! We were just defending our territory, I'm sorry!" She ducked her head and closed her eyes tightly, expecting them to be angry with her.

"It wasn't her fault, Yellowpaw!" Acornpaw mewed firmly and she looked up at Acornpaw in surprise. "Ebonyclaw told me she didn't attack at all. There was nothing she could do, she had to be loyal to her Clan."

Yellowpaw was staring at Acornpaw in the same surprise Songpaw had. "T-Thank you, Acornpaw…" Songpaw mewed and then shook her head "They're leaving at dusk so you should leave about then. They won't be at your camp until the sun is down. Please be careful, I have to go now."

Acornpaw met her gaze calmly and Yellowpaw nodded. "Thank you, Songpaw," Acornpaw called as she began to rush away from them.

She hoped no one noticed her missing from camp. They would probably freak out and send a search patrol after her and then she would be caught sneaking away from the SkyClan border. And that would be bad.

There was yowling from inside the camp and Songpaw looked up to see dusk had arrived and that the patrols were leaving. Thudding pawsteps began running towards her and she quickly jumped into a bush beside the camp entrance and crouched down low, watching the warriors race past her. They were all gone within heartbeats.

Now she slipped into camp and glanced around. Owlpaw was nowhere in sight but Pebblepaw was talking to Rubymist and Lilacfur outside the nursery.

She relaxed a little when they didn't even glance her way. What were they supposed to do now? Sit around and wait for them to come back with news. Songpaw didn't want to wait but she also didn't want to go into battle.

"Songpaw?" a soft voice made Songpaw jump on her paws, completely startled and then she looked over at the light-colored she-cat who really had white fur but some of the tips were gray. "I just wanted to speak to you about Jaysong," Rubymist mewed, her brown eyes shining in hope. "I've already spoken to Pebblepaw and he's on board with Jaysong and I being mates."

She instantly glared at Rubymist but tried to calm down a little, taking a deep breath. "Then talk, Rubymist."

Rubymist smiled and nodded. "I know we haven't got along very well but I am expecting your father's kits and I'm not trying to replace your mother or anything so you don't have to call me 'mom'. But I'm going to be having your half-brothers or sisters, so I consider you family," Rubymist purred with warmth in her voice.

"Good because you will never be my mother," Songpaw spat, glaring at her with angry blue eyes. Songpaw did not like Rubymist, especially now that she was expecting Jaysong's kits. "I accept that you are having my father's kits and that they will be my half-siblings. But that doesn't mean I'm not upset about it!" She sent one last glare to Rubymist before padding away from the light-colored she-cat and over to Lilacfur and Pebblepaw who were laughing quietly.

"Hi Songpaw!" Lilacfur mewed happily, smiled warmly at her. "Shouldn't the both of you be getting to sleep soon? You can't stay-"

A yowl interrupted Lilacfur and Crimsonstar followed by Jaysong and the rest of the Clan raced in, some of them having minor scratches and bites but by the looks of them it seemed like we had won.

"StrikeClan has had its first victory!" Crimsonstar yowled and cheers echoed the clearing. "Everyone get your wounds checked and then get to your nests!" she ordered and then padded over to Featherwhisker.

Songpaw felt her heart pounding in her chest and she wanted to race to the border to see if Yellowpaw and Acornpaw were there but Pebblepaw was standing beside her, waiting for her to follow him to the apprentice's den. _Please let my friends be okay!_

The border was empty and Songpaw's paw itched for her to race over it and to find Yellowpaw or Acornpaw but Stripefur was beside her and his mouth was moving and Hawkeyes and Pebblepaw were on her other side.

"Songpaw, are you listening?" Stripefur growled and she jumped looking at him with wide eyes. "My StarClan you weren't even in the battle last night and you're acting like you had a tough time sleeping!"

Pebblepaw cleared his throat awkwardly beside her and she nodded, looking down at the ground. She didn't feel ashamed, she just wanted to make sure her friends were okay.

"Songpaw!" a voice called and then she watched a gray tom enter the clearing. "Come with me at once!"

She rolled her eyes at Jaysong but padded after him as he led her out of the clearing.

"What is it? I'm in the middle of training."

"Rubymist told me she spoke with you last night," Jaysong mewed calmly, glaring at her. "She said you were very cold and unwelcoming and you said you didn't like her." He shook his head in disappointment.

Songpaw stared at him for a heartbeat. "Excuse me? She tried to have Blazeheart kill me! And she stole you from mom! Of course I hate her!"

Jaysong gasped. "Okay I understand that she tried to have Blazeheart make you understand you can't be a soft-hearted cat in StrikeClan, which is no reason to hate her, but Rubymist did not steal me from your mother! I swooped her up before another tom could." He chuckled softly.

She shook her head. "No. Rubymist is a disgrace," Songpaw spat and whipped around, racing back towards camp, her head swirling. Her father knew Rubymist commanded Blazeheart to attack her and he's still going to have kits with her.

The camp was just ahead but Songpaw wasn't ready to go back to where her mentor and brother were probably waiting for her, as well as her father's new mate and her mother with her new mate. So much drama that Songpaw didn't want to be apart of. So, instead, she swerved around the camp and went to the backside of it where a large tree hung high in the sky and the leaves turned yellow, red, and orange and fell off the tree.

And right beside the tree with his eyes closed and his ears pricked was a cat Songpaw had become very familiar with: Tigergaze. He seemed to be sleeping but his ear kept twitching.

"Have you come to relax as well?" Tigergaze purred softly without opening his eyes. "I often find myself here and I try to think and process everything." He opened an amber eye and it glimmered warmly at her. "Come, sit with me." He opened both eyes and scooted over to leave her room.

She tilted her head and padded over to him curiously. "So, what, you just sit here with your eyes closed?" Songpaw giggled softly and sat down, looking sideways at him warmly. Tigergaze was sitting up tall with his eyes closed and his ears pricked again.

"It just helps me think sometimes," Tigergaze mewed softly but didn't look at her but his voice was full of thoughtfulness and warmth.

Songpaw nodded even though he couldn't see her and closed her eyes softly, sitting up straight and then clearing her thoughts completely before pulling out her first problem: Her parents.

 _They don't have to be together,_ a voice said in her head. _As long as they're happy, you should be happy too_! Songpaw nodded in agreement with the voice and pulled up her next problem: the war raging on with SkyClan.

 _All you can do it pray Leafstar has some sense and doesn't put Yellowpaw and Acornpaw in the battle,_ the voice told her softly and she shrugged, pulling out her last problem: the prophecy.

 _A hostile shadow will appear over the place where the stars shine._ It made her fur stand up just thinking about it. StarClan gave her a prophecy. _You have to fulfill your destiny, Songpaw…_ Crowstar's voice whispered in her ear and Songpaw's eyes flickered open in fear.

Her pelt prickled in fear and she glanced over to where Tigergaze was sitting. But he was no longer there. And then sun was almost gone from the sky and the moon was beginning to appear. He probably went back to camp and didn't want to disturb her. Her head hurt from thinking. She'd have to see Featherwhisker about something to take for it.

Songpaw rose to her paws and stretched out her legs and then padded along the camp to the entrance, slipping inside and seeing only a few cats were out in the clearing, most of them were in a group talking quietly but they didn't pay any attention to her as she crossed the clearing and entered the medicine den.

"Songpaw?" Featherwhisker chirped, looking up from her herbs and Gingerpaw was sitting beside her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded at Featherwhisker and gave a small smile. "Of course. I just wanted to see if you had anything for my headache?"

Featherwhisker smiled. "Oh of course! Gingerpaw, what do we give her for her headache?" she asked her apprentice with shining eyes.

Gingerpaw blinked for a second and then offered an answer, "Feverfew!" She jumped to her paws and ran to the shelves, pulling out a group of flowers that reminded her of daisies and a sharp tangy smell. She handed it to Songpaw. "Eat it."

Songpaw took it in her jaws and chewed the soft leaves before swallowing them. "Thank you Featherwhisker, and you Gingerpaw." She smiled at them both and then left the den. Gingerpaw was definitely ready to get her warrior name.

Now she crossed the clearing. The sun was gone from the sky and the moon was rising slowly. The group in the clearing had completely dispersed and went to the dens and Songpaw slipped into the apprentice's den, seeing Owlpaw sleeping quietly on the left side of her brother who was also asleep and she crawled into her nest on Pebblepaw's right side, realizing how tired she was.

Quietly, she curled up in a ball and tucked her tail by her nose and closed her eyes, letting sleep wash over her.

Songpaw glanced around wearily and sighed heavily, feeling panicked. There was a small window of opportunity for her to meet up with Yellowpaw and Acornpaw.

"There you are!" she gasped softly and without even thinking she ran across the border and rubbed her muzzle against both of them and then backed up across the border, laughing quietly. "I was worried!"

Both of them smiled but Yellowpaw was the one who spoke, "Our medicine cat has died. And one of our warriors, Honeyleaf, passed away last night as well." He made a sad face but overall looked happy to see her. "Leafstar commanded all the apprentices to leave the camp until morning. Thank you, Songpaw."

Acornpaw nodded with sad yellow eyes. "The battle with vicious. We watched from the Skyrock," he mewed softly and shook his head.

Songpaw frowned at them. "I'm sorry… I was worried that you two would still be in camp trying to fight with your Clan." Her ears pricked and she dropped her head in disappointment. One of her Clanmates killed a SkyClanner. "I have to leave now, I don't have a lot of time but I'll see you soon," she promised and quickly padded away, leaving her two friends by the border.

She couldn't shake the bad feeling from her pelt. That wasn't even close to the last battle between SkyClan and StrikeClan. More deaths were approaching, she could feel it.


	11. Chapter Nine: Lies

**CHAPTER NINE**

 _The large black tom lashed out,_ claws sheathed, at Flamepaw and she let out a squeak, dropped low to the ground and Darkpaw instantly jumped on her, crushing her below him. He held his head high and climbed off her. Sharpclaw nodded in approval at Darkpaw and Tinycloud began to encourage Flamepaw quietly.

"Are you ready?" Sparrowpelt mewed in his ear and Yellowpaw glanced over at Acornpaw who was talking to Ebonyclaw and nodding. "You can do this Yellowpaw! You are one of the best fighters I have seen."

Yellowpaw nodded at Sparrowpelt, feeling confident as he stepped forward and looked over at Acornpaw who stepped up, facing Yellowpaw with a grim face.

Instantly Acornpaw darted forward and Yellowpaw saw this coming, slipping out of the way, watching Acornpaw crash into the ground and Yellowpaw yanked back on his tail, watching Acornpaw stumbled backwards. He hit Acornpaw's leg with a hard force and watched his brother lose his balance and fall onto the ground again.

He wasted no time pinning Acornpaw down and quickly stealing a glance at Sharpclaw's face. His eyes were wide and he seemed impressed, as did the rest of the mentors besides Sparrowpelt who had a smug look on his face. Yellowpaw had put a lot of extra training in lately. Especially when he went to go visit Songpaw at the border, he always practiced his fighting moves.

"Come on guys, Leafstar wants to have a Clan meeting at sunhigh," Sharpclaw suddenly mewed, sending a glance down at Darkpaw who was sitting calmly.

 _Was Darkpaw getting his warrior name today?_ Yellowpaw tingled in excitement and fell in step beside his mentor as they padded back into camp where Leafstar was waiting for them on the Rockpile. As soon as she saw them she let out a yowl, telling the cats who were already waiting below her to be quiet.

Sparrowpelt, Acornpaw, Darkpaw, and Yellowpaw took seats at the very front and Yellowpaw looked over at Darkpaw. He wasn't expecting a thing.

"Sharpclaw has informed me that Darkpaw has completed his training and due to the fact he has defeated a fellow apprentice in battle I believe it is time to do his warrior ceremony," Leafstar mewed and Darkpaw's eyes lit up in excitement. "Darkpaw, step forward!"

Darkpaw instantly stepped forward, looking overly excited. He definitely belonged here.

"I, Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Leafstar asked with bright eyes.

He nodded his head excitedly. "I do, Leafstar!" he purred loudly without hesitation.

Leafstar jumped down from the Rockpile and landed in front of him. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Darkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Darkflame. StarClan honors your loyalty, strength, and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan. In honor of StarClan you will sit vigil under the stars and guard our camp." She rested her muzzle on Darkflame's head and he licked her shoulder to finish the ceremony.

"Darkflame! Darkflame!" SkyClan cheered loudly with Yellowpaw the loudest. Darkflame was one of his good friends. He watched the warrior cast a look at Flamepaw and she grinned to herself. Yellowpaw's pelt prickled in unease.

"Yellowpaw!" Acornpaw whispered fiercely and he looked over at Acornpaw with wide eyes, catching a glimpse of Tinycloud and Sparrowpelt leaving camp together. He grinned to himself. "When are we meeting Songpaw again?"

He blinked a few times. "Probably tomorrow," he mewed back firmly. "Be ready at nightfall and we'll go together." Yellowpaw glanced behind him to see Plumwillow lumbering over towards them. She was getting big! "Are you okay, Plumwillow? Do you need some help?" He rushed over to the queen's side.

Plumwillow purred in amusement at Yellowpaw. "You'll make a great father someday. Thank you." This is when Yellowpaw noticed the pained look in her eye and how her voice quievered.

"Are you about to have them?" Yellowpaw whispered to her, glancing around to make sure no one heard.

She nodded firmly and her body shook. "Help me get to the nursery, quickly!" she ordered and began rushing forward, Yellowpaw at her side as she hurried across the clearing and finally slipped into the nursery cave and flopped down in her nest. "Get Echosong! I mean… Frecklewish! Hurry!"

Yellowpaw flinched at the mention of Echosong's name but rushed out of the cave and into the clearing, racing over to the medicine den and feeling the looks from other cats. "Frecklewish come quick! Plumwillow's kits are coming!" he yowled when he entered the den.

Frecklewish, who was sorted herbs on the ground of the medicine den, looked up in alarm and then grabbed a large leaf that had herbs inside of it. "Yellowpaw come with me!" she ordered and raced out of the den and into the clearing.

He gave a small sigh but rushed out after her, ignoring the whispers and looks they were getting as he bursted into the nursery cave and watched Frecklewish shove a stick in Plumwillow's mouth and unwrap her herbs.

"Talk to her, distract her," Frecklewish commanded him.

Yellowpaw crouched beside the queen, seeing the fear in her eyes. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. Your kits will be amazing. I can't wait to meet them. Let's talk about Sandynose though. He's a nice, strong warrior and I'm sure he's hunting for prey for you right now. He cares about you very much!"

"Here comes the first one!" Frecklewish gasped and Yellowpaw watched the kit come out and Frecklewish pushed it over to Yellowpaw. "Nip the sac and lick the kit!"

Yellowpaw nodded and did as she commanded, nipping the sac and licking the kit. He could see it's chest heaving for air. It was a small she-cat and she had a pale tabby pelt. "A she-cat!" he announced and watched her stumble over to Plumwillow to begin suckling. Another kit was pushed over to him and he nipped the sac and began licking. This one was pure gray and it was a tom. "A tomcat!" He easily crawled over to Plumwillow and began suckling next to the she-kit.

"Here's the last one," Frecklewish purred and broke the sac and began groomed him. "Another tom." This one was a light brown tom with ginger legs. He followed his brother and easily crawled over to Plumwillow. "Good job, Plumwillow!"

Plumwillow chuckled quietly, gazing at the kits. "Sandynose isn't here yet so I suppose that means I can name them." She smiled at Yellowpaw teasingly. "I want the she-kit's name to be Reedkit, the gray tom to be Dewkit, and the brown tom to be Finkit. I think Sandynose will approve of those names," she mewed in amusement, gazing at the small kits. Reedkit was the smallest out of all of them but her two brothers were on either side of her, protecting her.

"I definitely approve of those names," came a quiet voice and then Sandynose rushed forward to Plumwillow and the kits purring happily and mewing something to her.

Yellowpaw took this moment to slip out of the den with Frecklewish who was smiling to herself. "You're thinking of her, aren't you?" Yellowpaw mewed to her hesitantly.

Frecklewish looked over at Yellowpaw with her green eyes sparking in surprise. "But of course, Echosong loved kits. I always thought she would go against the warrior code and have some anyways but…" She trailed off but sighed thoughtfully. They were sitting outside the nursery now and talking quietly. The sun was sinking in the sky and most cats were retreating into the caves. It was getting colder as the leaves fell off the trees. "Thank you for assisting me today, Yellowpaw."

He nodded at her with a smile. "But of course, Frecklewish. I want to have kits someday so I hope you're ready to help my mate, whoever she might be." He glanced out at the sky, feeling like his mate was too far away.

The medicine cat chuckled quietly. "You can count on it. Now get some sleep, Yellowpaw." And then the mottled light brown tabby she-cat padded away to her den.

Yellowpaw watched her go as he thought. Plumwillow had her kits today and Darkpaw became Darkflame. It was a good feeling and he didn't want it to end.

With Acornpaw by his side Yellowpaw padded through camp with a squirrel in his jaws and his brother had a mouse. Songpaw hadn't been at the border this morning so they decided to go hunting and just wait until tonight. A strange smell was lingering in their camp.

"Who is that?" Acornpaw whispered and Yellowpaw turned his head to see a black-and-white she-cat standing in front of Sharpclaw and Leafstar. She had a very long tail that was wrapped around her.

"I don't know…" Yellowpaw mewed in uncertainty and padded over to them after setting his squirrel down on the fresh-kill pile.

Leafstar was speaking, "How do we know you do not come from our rivals, Narnia?"

The cat, Narnia, glanced at Yellowpaw with calm hazel eyes. She didn't seemed fazed from Sharpclaw and Leafstar's questions. "I suppose you'll trust have to trust me. I wish to join SkyClan. I offer a lot to you: strength, more land, sharp eyes, quickness. I have very sharp claws." As she spoke they slid out and they were, indeed, sharp. "I can help you deal with your rivals."

The leader glanced at Sharpclaw and Yellowpaw could see she approved of Narnia, although there was a chance she was StrikeClan. "Alright Narnia, for the next moon you will be staying with us. Shrewtooth!" Leafstar shouted and the skinny black tom rushed over, eyeing Narnia. "This is Narnia, Shrewtooth. For the next moon you will teach her SkyClan's ways and treat her as an apprentice. And when the moon is up you will tell me if Narnia is worthy of joining SkyClan, that is, if she still wants to."

Shrewtooth nodded firmly at Leafstar. "Come with me, Narnia. We are going to explore the territory." And then he padded away with the she-cat followed.

Yellowpaw caught her gaze as she padded away with Shrewtooth and she smirked at him mischievously before disappearing in a crowd of cats who was now surrounding Leafstar in alarm.

"You're letting a rogue join SkyClan?" Waspwhisker called.

"What if she's a StrikeClan spy?" That one was Bouncefire.

Leafstar let out a yowl and everyone fell silent. "I am your Clan leader and right now, we need some fierce, strong, brave warriors right now and I believe Narnia will help us win this war with StrikeClan," she mewed firmly. "Now get back to your duties!" And then Leafstar padded away with Sharpclaw at her side.

Yellowpaw glanced beside him to where Acornpaw was standing and they met gazes. "I suppose the original cats of SkyClan were kittypets, rogues, and loners," Yellowpaw mewed and shrugged. Maybe Narnia joining the Clan wouldn't be so bad.

"I suppose. We should welcome her in the apprentice's den," Acornpaw purred in agreement and then glanced at the ground. "I'm not going to be able to meet Songpaw later with you… I have training…" Acornpaw cleared his throat. "Ebonyclaw is waiting I have to go." And then he rushed away and disappeared behind Billystorm who was padding towards Leafstar's den.

Yellowpaw stared ahead, seeing the long-legged. lithe, strikingly black she-cat with her a purple collar with moss tucked beneath it. Ebonyclaw, Acornpaw's mentor. He said they were going to go train but she was still in camp.

 _Did Acornpaw lie to me?_ Yellowpaw tilted his head. That was odd, Acornpaw wouldn't lie to Yellowpaw. What was he doing?

He slowly padded towards the territory, and picked up speed when he realized no one was watching him and he followed Acornpaw's scent through the trees and around bushes.

Now that he was following Acornpaw's scent he could tell that it was fresh and there was also a lot of his scent on this path. Old and fresh. Where was he going?

Yellowpaw could smell his scent getting stronger, which meant he was nearby. "Acornpaw?" As he spoke he could smell another scent. He couldn't tell what it was though. "Acornpaw?" he called again and pushed past the bushes to see his large brown brother crouched down low with fear in his eyes as a smaller gray-furred body quivered behind him. Yellowpaw's eyes widened. "Songpaw?!"


	12. Updated Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

STRIKECLAN

LEADER **CRIMSONSTAR** -dark ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes

DEPUTY **JAYSONG** -gray tom with yellow eyes

 **APPRENTICE, OWLPAW**

MEDICINE CAT **FEATHERWHISKER** -gray she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, GINGERPAW**

WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)

 **STRIPEFUR** -ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **APPRENTICE, SONGPAW**

 **BLAZEHEART** -tortoiseshell tom

 **NUTFUR** -brown she-cat

 **RINGTAIL** -golden she-cat with a long tail

 **BROKENTAIL** -golden tom with a broken tail

 **TIGERGAZE** -large dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **ROWANFLAME** -golden tabby tom

 **HAWKEYES** -ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

 **APPRENTICE, PEBBLEPAW**

 **EMBERHEART** -ginger tom with amber eyes

 **DAPPLETAIL** -brown she-cat with white dots on her tail

 **MOUNTAINPELT** -gray she-cat with green eyes

 **LEAFEYES** -black she-cat with green eyes

 **TAWNYFUR** -tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes

 **RIPPLEFUR** -silver she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICES (in training to become warriors)

 **GINGERPAW** -ginger she-cat

 **OWLPAW** -brown tom

 **PEBBLEPAW** -silver tom

 **SONGPAW** -gray she-cat with blue eyes

QUEENS (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

 **LILACFUR** -beautiful brown she-cat, expecting Emberheart's kits

 **RUBYMIST** -light-colored she-cat, expecting Jaysong's kits

SKYCLAN

LEADER **LEAFSTAR** -brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

DEPUTY **SHARPCLAW** -dark ginger tom

MEDICINE CAT **FRECKLEWISH** -mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

WARRIORS **SPARROWPELT** -dark brown tabby tom

 **APPRENTICE, YELLOWPAW**

 **CHERRYTAIL** -tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

 **WASPWHISKER** -gray-and-white tom

 **SHREWTOOTH** -skinny black tom

 **APPRENTICE, NARNIA****

 **EBONYCLAW** -striking black she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, ACORNPAW**

 **BILLYSTORM** -ginger-and-white tom

 **HARVEYMOON** -white tom

 **MACGYVER** -black-and-white tom

 **ROCKSHADE** -black tom

 **BOUNCEFIRE** -ginger tom

 **TINYCLOUD** -small white she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, FLAMEPAW**

 **SAGENOSE** -pale gray tom *****

 **MINTFUR** -gray tabby she-cat

 **FALLOWFERN** -pale brown she-cat

 **RABBITLEAP** -brown tom

 **CREEKFEATHER** -gray tabby tom

 **NETTLESPLASH** -pale brown tom

 **CLOVERTAIL** -light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

 **SANDYNOSE** -gray-and-black tom

 **BIRDWING** -black she-cat

 **DARKFLAME** -large black tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICES **ACORNPAW** -large brown tom

 **FLAMEPAW** -beautiful ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

 **YELLOWPAW** -brown tom with yellow eyes

 **NARNIA** -black-and-white she-cat with hazel eyes and a long tail**

QUEENS **PLUMWILLOW** -dark gray she-cat, mother of Reedkit(pale tabby she-kit), Finkit(light brown tom with ginger legs), and Dewkit(pure gray tom)

ELDERS **TANGLE** -ragged tabby tom

 **BARKFUR** -fluffy brown she-cat with yellow eyes

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

 **SNOWBALL** -white she-cat with green eyes

 **MASON** -brown tom with one blind eye

 **BAST** -gray tom with long legs and a white chest

 **PUMPKIN** -orange tom

 **Side Note:**

 **-** The cat marked with one star/asterisk(*) is Sagenose who I originally had as Sagewhisker. I discovered that his name is actually Sagenose. Sagewhisker was a former ShadowClan medicine cat who was mentor to Yellowfang before she was exiled.

 **-** The cat marked with two stars/asterisks(**) is Narnia who is actually a rogue who is training for the next moon to see if she's worthy enough to join SkyClan, however, I'm putting her as a SkyClan apprentice.


	13. Chapter Ten: I Will Protect You

**CHAPTER TEN**

 _A bird cawed in the distance_ and she pressed herself to the ground and slowly began to creep forward, feeling her heart pounding. She knew no one was following her but fear had engulfed her. What was she doing, sneaking out of camp at sunhigh without telling anyone to go to the SkyClan border?

Songpaw glanced around and rose to her paws once more, quickly walking the familiar path that she'd walked so many times to go meet Acornpaw and Yellowpaw. But this time was different. This time she was going to meet just Acornpaw. They'd been meeting without Yellowpaw for quite some time now and apparently Yellowpaw didn't know, which Songpaw thought was odd.

"Songpaw, over here!" came a hushed whispered and the gray she-cat turned her head and instantly met the brown tom's yellow gaze. He was on SkyClan's side of the border waving his tail at her obnoxiously.

She smiled warmly and felt herself calm down a little. It was always like that when she was around Acornpaw. She relaxed a lot and felt happier, but that was probably because she didn't have to deal with her family. "Hi, Acornpaw!" she purred and touched her nose to his gently. "How are you?"

Acornpaw shrugged, glancing behind him. "I'm okay. Leafstar is thinking about taking in a rogue named Narnia," he mewed with uncertainty. "I'm not so sure it's a good idea and the rest of the Clan seems weary about it as well. Oh and Darkpaw got his warrior name yesterday: Darkflame. How about you?"

Over the last day Songpaw had to deal with battle training with Owlpaw again. This time she didn't have any mercy and ripped his ear open. He was still being treated by Featherwhisker. "I'm doing better than usual," she purred back, wanted to rub her muzzle against his. But she didn't want to cross the border. "Darkflame, huh? It fits him. I'm glad he's happy." She shivered when she spoke of being happy. A part of Songpaw wanted to be a SkyClan cat so she didn't have to deal with her family, but the rest of her new that she couldn't leave her family.

"I'm glad to hear that," Acornpaw mewed with a warm smile.

. "Acornpaw?" a voice called that Songpaw recognized as Yellowpaw. He sounded close and she could hear the bushes rustle as she crouched behind Acornpaw. "Acornpaw?" Her friend didn't respond as Yellowpaw pushed passed the bushes and looked at them in surprise. "Songpaw?!" He seemed startled at her presence. "What're you doing here?"

She opened her jaws to respond but Acornpaw cut her off, "I found her here! She was waiting for us but only I showed up…" Acornpaw was not a good liar.

And based on Yellowpaw's face he could tell Acornpaw was lying. "Did you plan a meeting without me?" Yellowpaw asked in disbelief, looking at Songpaw with wide eyes.

"Yes," Songpaw blurted before Acornpaw could lie again. "We've been meeting up for a while… I'm sorry." She hung her head in shame but Yellowpaw didn't seem that angry at them.

"You like StrikeClan cats!" Yellowpaw mewed at Acornpaw and nudged him a little as Songpaw moved at stand beside Acornpaw, crossing the border. "I'm glad to see you two are friends."

Acornpaw glared at his brother. "I do not like _StrikeClan cats_ , Yellowpaw," he retorted and glanced over at Songpaw. "I like _a_ StrikeClan cat."

Songpaw ducked her head in embarrassment, her heart racing. What would Yellowpaw do now? Surely he wouldn't tell anyone considering he'd been meeting up with her too before this.

Her friend just laughed though. "You could've just told me, Acornpaw! You don't need to lie." Yellowpaw touched his nose to Songpaw's in greeting.

"Well, well, well, I have me a few bites to eat now don't I?" an unfamiliar voice purred and a gray tom with a white chest stepped out of the bushes, standing up tall and showing off his long legs. "You're one of the cats that pushed me out of my home, aren't you?" he growled at Songpaw who flinched, trying to back up but running into Acornpaw.

Yellowpaw stepped forward, as did Acornpaw. They blocked her easily. "Who are you and what are you doing on SkyClan territory?" Yellowpaw challenged firmly, glaring at the tom.

The tom blinked at Yellowpaw and Acornpaw with green eyes. "I do believe you're much too young to be threatening me. None of you are over six moons old, and if you are it's not by a lot." He sat down and calmly looked at us. He knew he could take us. "If you must know I am Bast and I am looking for someone."

Acornpaw bared his teeth at Bast. "Just because of how many moons we are doesn't mean we can't take you." He sunk his claws into the ground. "Now, Bast, I'd get moving if I were you. Before I have to claw your ears off."

Bast stood up and Songpaw felt both SkyClan's apprentices flinch in fear. Bast clearly saw this. "Please." He swiped his paw across Acornpaw's ear and he stumbled a little. "Now get out of my way. Before I end you."

Songpaw rose up, pushed passed Acornpaw, and glared at Bast. "If you know I'm part of the Clan who took your territory than you know that we are trained to kill. And if you so much as breath the same air as me again I will personally rip your throat out. Got it?" she threatened, puffing out her fur to seem bigger than she was, which wasn't big at all.

He growled at her and she watched as he darted his paw out to scratched her shoulder but she raced forward and tackled him to the ground, digging her claws deep into his chest and pulling down, feeling something wet and sticky pouring out of his wound. She felt something brush by her side and pain seared through her body for a heartbeat but she ignored it and placed her jaws around his neck, squeezing a little and feel blood begin to come out slowly.

Bast let out a yowl of pain and began to whimper in fear. "Okay! Okay! Stop!" he grunted and Songpaw released his neck, glaring down at him. "Let me up and I'll leave."

Songpaw stepped off Bast and watched him rise to his paws, glaring at all three of them before racing off through the bushes.

"Wow, Songpaw," Yellowpaw breathed and she turned around to face her friends, seeing both of them had their eyes wide and mouths open in disbelief. "We didn't know you were such a good fighter…"

She shrugged at them. "I'm not actually supposed to go into battle unless it's practice but I had to protect us. I don't really like actually fighting…" Songpaw didn't know what had came over her just then with Bast. She just became very overprotective and her instincts took over. She just knew she had to protect Acornpaw and Yellowpaw and she was trained to kill so…

Acornpaw licked her cheek and too a heartheart to whisper in her ear, "Two days, right here." And then he pulled back and smiled. "We should get going, I'll see you later Songpaw. Come on, Yellowpaw." Then he padded away and Yellowpaw touched his nose to hers again and hurried after his brother.

Songpaw prayed to StarClan that Bast didn't run into another patrol of StrikeClan cats because if he did he might talk about Songpaw being at the border with two SkyClan cats.

Now she hurried back to camp and even before she was close Songpaw could hear screeches of pain and she broke into a run, not hesitation or stalling. Whatever was happening she needed to be in camp. Someone was in pain!

When she began to get closer to camp it was clear that no one was being intentionally harmed. It was Lilacfur who was kitting.

"Songpaw!" Ripplefur mewed and she turned her head to see her mother standing at the entrance of camp with Brokentail at her side. "Where have you been?"

She froze, staring at her mother in fear but suddenly a voice began talking behind her, "We were hunting. I went back to get her blackbird." Pebblepaw stood beside her with the blackbird in his mouth, looking at Ripplefur with a straight face.

"Just be careful," Brokentail warned, glancing around. "A few patrols have reported seeing rogue's around the borders. And SkyClan cats are sneaky, evil cats. Come on, Ripplefur." He walked around us with their mother following after quickly.

Pebblepaw looked at her and instantly she could see the disappointment in his eyes. "SkyClan cats, Songpaw?"

Songpaw looked down at the ground, unable to look at Pebblepaw in the eyes. "I-I-" Songpaw didn't know what to say. She wasn't going to apologize, they were her friends. It wasn't any of his business. "Why does it matter? And why were you following me?"

He glared at her lightly. "Our father is the deputy of StrikeClan! If he finds out they will literally be dead, and so will you. What do you think you're doing?"

"They're my friends! Darkflame doesn't want to come back to StrikeClan, he's happy in SkyClan! This war is pointless and we know it," Songpaw mewed truthfully, trying to stand up for her actions.

"Darkflame? You mean Darkpaw?" Pebblepaw asked in surprise and shook his head. "It needs to stop before someone else finds out. Like Jaysong or Owlpaw or Leafeyes!"

Songpaw's eyes narrowed. "I-I can't, Pebblepaw. They're some of my best friends! No one else will find out," she promised and shuffled her paws awkwardly. "And no, it's Darkflame now."

Pebblepaw shook his head at Songpaw in disappointment. "This isn't going to end well… Songpaw."

"What isn't going to end well?" a voice asked and Songpaw jumped, startled and she whipped around and saw the large dark brown tabby tom behind them with a tilted head. He was gazing at Songpaw with warmth.

She blinked a few times and then shook her head. "Nothing, Tigergaze…" she mumbled and glanced at her brother who said nothing and just stared at her blankly. He didn't seem happy with her. "Did Lilacfur have her kits?" Songpaw asked casually, trying to avoid talking about anything they were before.

"Oh yes, a tom and a she-kit. The tom's name is Thornkit and the she-kit's name is Sunkit. Rubymist is due this moon as well," Tigergaze responded happily, continuing to gaze at Songpaw with soft amber eyes.

She stopped herself from rolling her eyes or making a snappy comment. "That's good. More kits for StrikeClan," she commented and turned around to look at Pebblepaw but he wasn't there. She didn't even hear him leave. "We should probably get back to camp." She stepped forward to go passed him but he stepped in front of her and she blinked in surprise.

"Songpaw I want to talk to you before we go back into camp…" Tigergaze mewed quietly, leaning forward so the were only a hair apart. His eyes were soft and warm as he gazed into her eyes. "I know you aren't a warrior yet but I don't want to hold this in anymore…" He shook his head slowly. "I like you, a lot and I can't hold that in anymore. I want to be your mate when you become a warrior."

She flattened her ears on her head and tilted her head, gazing at him in surprise. "O-Oh Tigergaze…" She honestly didn't know what to say. Something inside her wanted to say no, like it was nagging her. But a small part of her wanted to say yes. She hadn't seen anything that hinted Tigergaze wanted to be her mate. But then she realized, he always seemed to find her. By the tree he even scooted over to let her sit next to him, he found her before the battle with SkyClan, and even now he found her outside camp and hadn't even acknowledged Pebblepaw, only her. "I-I'm sorry, c-can I think about it?" she asked, feeling awkward as she gazed at the tomcat who had just asked to be her mate.

Tigergaze nodded with a small smile. "Of course you can think about it, Songpaw. You have until you're a warrior, than I want an answer," he agreed and then padded to camp and she padded after him quickly.

Her mind was racing, as was her heart. She was confused and startled. Why did she need to think about it? Every she-cat was expected to mate and have kits. At least she could mate with someone she enjoyed being around. Every part of her body now wanted to say no. Why did she want to say no? What was stopping her?


	14. Chapter Eleven: Congratulations

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

" _Over here! Throw it!" the pure_ gray tom yowled as he ran in front of him and then a green ball came flying over to him and he hit it right back as the light brown tom with ginger legs jumped up and caught it in his jaws and a small pale tabby she-kit raced up to him and jumped on him happily, squealing in delight.

Yellowpaw's eyes twinkled in delight as he gazed at Plumwillow's three kits: Reedkit, Finkit, and Dewkit. He was watching them for Plumwillow while she and Sandynose went hunting. It had almost been a moon since the kits were born and today Shrewtooth was supposed to tell Leafstar is Narnia was ready to join SkyClan.

And here they came, Narnia following Shrewtooth into camp with a blackbird hanging from her jaws. She was older than the average apprentice and she was strong and tall and confident.

Leafstar raced to them and began nodded at Shrewtooth and smiled warmly at them before racing to the Rockpile and jumping on it.

"I call a Clan meeting!" Leafstar yowled, although most of the SkyClan cats were already in the clearing and gathered around. "Narnia, step forward."

The black-and-white she-cat stepped forward and gazed up at Leafstar in excitement.

Leafstar began the ceremony without hesitation, "I, Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Narnia, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Narnia gazed at Leafstar calmly and the tension rose and then she mewed firmly and with confidence, "I do."

She continued loudly, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Narnia, from this moment you will be known as Whitefeet. StarClan honors your hunting skill and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan." Leafstar jumped down from the Rockpile and she rested her head on Whitefeet's head and Whitefeet licked her shoulder. "To honor StarClan Whitefeet will sit vigil tonight!"

"Whitefeet! Whitefeet!" SkyClan cheered excitedly as the newly made warrior walked to the center of camp and sat down, starting her vigil.

Yellowpaw had spoken and trained with Whitefeet a few times over the past moon and so he wanted to personally congratulate her.

"Hey, congratulations, Whitefeet! I'll see you tomorrow after your vigil," he purred at her and she offered him a smile and he turned away, seeing Acornpaw sneaking out of camp and he shook his head at Acornpaw.

His brother had continued to see Songpaw however, Yellowpaw hadn't gone to see Songpaw at all that moon, except once when she told them about her brother, Pebblepaw, finding out about their visits. It scared Yellowpaw but both Acornpaw and Songpaw promised no one else would find out and he wouldn't say anything.

"Yellowpaw! Yellowpaw!" Reedkit squealed and stumbled over to him, smiling warmly. "Come play with us! We're going to play fox and warriors!" She looked up at him with one yellow eye and one blue eye.

He smiled at Reedkit and nodded at her. "Okay I'm the fox! You better run!" he growled and snapped his jaws near her face and watched her squeal and run away, Dewkit and Finkit raced after her in a fake panic.

Yellowpaw let out a growl and trotted after them happily. He honestly couldn't wait to find a mate and have kits. They were just bundles of fun.

Reedkit was a few tail lengths in front of him and he rushed forward, gently grabbing her tail and she squealed in excitement and then Finkit rushed forward with his yellow eyes glimmering and whacked his paw across Yellowpaw's face and he let go of Reedkit's tail and growled at Finkit.

"Get out of here you dumb fox!" Finkit yowled and nipped his paw and then he felt small sharp teeth in his tail and then Reedkit jumped on his back and Yellowpaw screeched and fell to the ground, pretending to be dying from the kits clamoring on him.

Dewkit was laughing loudly and Yellowpaw felt him bat his stomach and then sniffed his face curiously. "Yellowpaw are you okay?"

Yellowpaw giggled and opened his eyes, looking at Dewkit and seeing Reedkit lean against her brother with Finkit beside her. "I'm okay! That was nice teamwork, guys!" he purred and sat up, seeing Plumwillow and Sandynose approaching them.

"Did you guys have fun with Yellowpaw?" Plumwillow purred to her kits with her blue eyes shining happily. "I got to stretch my legs, it felt amazing." She looked happier than Yellowpaw had ever seen a cat before.

Finkit jumped up and down, "Yellowpaw played fox and warriors with us! He's awesome!" The little kit seemed overly excited to have Yellowpaw watch them and he felt himself burn with pride.

"I'm glad you had fun," Sandynose purred and smiled at Yellowpaw. "Now time for a nap, let's go." He began to nudge them towards the nursery and they began to whine but following their parents to the nursery and Yellowpaw was alone now.

"Hey Yellowpaw!" Darkflame yowled, padding up to him with shining eyes. "Do you know where Flamepaw is? She's due on a border patrol with me and Harveymoon."

He tilted his head at Darkflame. "I think she's out training with Tinycloud. Do you want me to come with you?" Yellowpaw asked, wanting to spend a little time with his friend.

"Oh, um, I suppose." He nodded at Yellowpaw and led the way to where Harveymoon was waiting for them. "So hey, you're nine moons now, you'll be a warrior very soon!"

He nodded excitedly. "I know! Sparrowpelt has been talking about my warrior assignment for the past moon." Yellowpaw was excited to become a warrior. He was already way ahead in training, ahead of Flamepaw and Acornpaw. He might become a warrior before them.

Harveymoon spoke up now, "Yellowpaw you are a very well-trained apprentice. I definitely see you doing your warrior assignment this moon." He smiled at Yellowpaw and instantly he warmed up. Was he confirming he was going to become a warrior this moon?

Darkflame met his gaze with excitement and then we stopped at the border and they began to mark is silently as Yellowpaw's thoughts raced.

 _I'm going to become a warrior! When will Sparrowpelt give me my warrior assignment?_

A loud, ear-splitting yowl echoed around them and a gray she-cat was racing towards them with a large, slobbering brown dog was right behind her. She was running right towards them.

"I'll take the dog you check on the she-cat," Yellowpaw ordered to Darkflame and Harveymoon and raced forward over the border, passed the gray she-cat and to the dog who was slobbering happily. Yellowpaw hissed loudly and slid a bit to the right and raked his claws down the dog's side as he ran past and continued running, hearing the dog whip around and chase him through StrikeClan territory, a territory he had never laid a paw in.

Yellowpaw was breathing heavily as he raced faster but felt the breath of the dog on his tail still. He couldn't run forever. He'd have to turn and fight it.

He suddenly whipped around and instantly pounced on the dog, feeling it's fur below his paws and he sunk his claws into the dog and then bent his head down and sunk his teeth into the dog's shoulder, hearing it yowling beneath him. He bit down harder and felt it wiggling to get away and Yellowpaw quickly jumped off the dog and watched it go yowling and running away at an incredible speed and Yellowpaw high-tailed it out of there.

StrikeClan territory was the last place he wanted to be and up ahead he saw the gray she-cat, Darkflame, and Harveymoon.

"Yellowpaw!" Darkflame gasped. "Are you okay?" He looked over Yellowpaw's pelt but there wasn't a scratch on him.

The gray she-cat was taking deep breaths and looked up at them. "T-Thank you, Yellowpaw," she breathed and gave a small smile. "I'm Mountainpelt."

"Oh my StarClan, Mountainpelt?!" Songpaw gasped from behind Yellowpaw and he turned his head to see Acornpaw and Songpaw padding up to them. "What's going on? Come here!" she gasped and Mountainpelt stumbled over the border to Songpaw, glancing at Acornpaw with suspicion.

Harveymoon was glaring at Songpaw. "You both should get out of here," he ordered and Songpaw glanced at Acornpaw and he nodded at her before Songpaw led Mountainpelt away from the border slowly.

Darkflame purred at Yellowpaw, "That was very brave of you! Come on, we should go report this back to Leafstar." And then he led the way to camp.

"That's very brave of you, Yellowpaw. To take on the dog by yourself," Leafstar mewed with Sharpclaw and Sparrowpelt at her side. "I do believe that when I say you're ready to become a warrior everyone agrees," she purred and glanced over at Sparrowpelt who nodded.

His mentor smiled and nodded at Leafstar again. "I whole-heartedly agree with you, Leafstar. Yellowpaw is well finished with his training."

Leafstar smiled and jumped on the Rockpile and instantly started the ceremony since everyone was gathered around already, "I, Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Yellowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Yellowpaw mewed without hesitation, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Yellowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Yellowcloud. StarClan honors your intelligence and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan," Leafstar meowed and jumped down from the Rockpile and rested her muzzle on his head and he licked her shoulder, feeling his entire body shudder in excitement. "In honor of StarClan Yellowpaw will sit vigil tonight!"

Yellowcloud held his head high as the Clan began to cheer loudly for him and he caught Whitefeet's gaze and she nodded at him warmly. He smiled back and then sat down in the middle of the camp to sit vigil.

Whitefeet took a heartbeat to walk up to him, her hazel eyes shining warmly. "Congratulations, Yellowcloud. I'm proud of you," she purred softly and smiled at him before padding away to the warrior's den.

He smiled to himself and then shook his head slowly. Whitefeet was clearly making fun of him from when she became a warrior. Yellowcloud looked up at the darkening sky and suddenly someone was softly whispering in his ear, " _A hostile shadow will appear over the place where stars shine._ "


	15. Chapter Twelve: Why Would I Be Mad?

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

" _Do you, Songpaw, promise to uphold_ the code and to give StrikeClan kits as well as to defend our Clan always?" Crimsonstar asked with calmness, gazing at her with fierce eyes.

Songpaw spoke up so everyone could hear, "I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Songpaw, from this moment you will be known as Songbird. StarClan honors your kindness and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StrikeClan," Crimsonstar mewed and then jumped off the Great Rock and rested her head on Songbird's head and she licked Crimsonstar's shoulder. "Instead of patrolling the camp tonight, Songbird, Owlmask, and Pebblewing will be joining us on the attack patrol tonight on SkyClan!"

Instantly she met Pebblewing's gaze evenly and he shrugged at her but Songbird's heart was pounding so hard. Would Acornpaw be there? Most likely. She didn't want to have to come even close to fighting any of her friends.

Songbird swallowed heavily and turned her head to see Jaysong glaring at her with hard, cold eyes. Disappointment. And then he began padding towards her.

"Congratulations. You get to come on the battle patrol with SkyClan. I'm sure you're excited. Your first battle and you're going to kill, right?" he asked with a dark glaze in his eyes. "Crimsonstar encourages killing."

Her ears flattened to her head but she nodded. "Yeah, I'm _so_ excited. We'll teach those filthy SkyClan cats!" she mewed sarcastically and gazed at him for a heartbeat.

"Mountainpelt told me that you found her and a SkyClan apprentice was with you," Jaysong whispered fiercely, his eyes completely narrowed. "Why is that?"

Songbird couched down a little low. Mountainpelt hated her, of course she told him. "I found him by the border and I was threatening him but we heard the yowls so we came to find out the problem," she mewed, not really lying. Acornpaw and her had found each other at the border but she didn't threaten him.

"You better not be lying to me, Songbird. I may be your father but I put the Clan first and I will do anything to keep my warriors safe," Jaysong growled and then padded away from her and over to Rubymist who was so fat with kits Songbird thought she would explode. Her kits were late so any day now she could have them.

A tail on her shoulder startled her and Songbird turned her gaze to see Tigergaze looked at her softly. And then her eyes widened. She'd forgotten his proposal: That when she was a warrior he would become her mate. Tigergaze had given her until she became a warrior. Which was now.

"Glad to see you and your father getting along," he mewed sarcastically and then smiled at her. He seemed so sad lately, considering she'd been avoiding him a little. "So, you're a warrior now."

She nodded slowly, racking her mind and trying to come up with an excuse to slip away. But her mind went completely blank. "I-I want to be your friend, Tigergaze. And if need be, maybe one day, we can be mates. But I just became a warrior, I don't want a mate or kits right now," she blurted truthfully, knowing that at some point she'd have to give StrikeClan kits, it was her duty as a she-cat, but she didn't have to right now.

Tigergaze nodded in agreement with her. "I understand, but maybe in the future. I'm just glad to be your friend, Songbird. And congratulations!" He touched his nose to her muzzle and instantly Songbird felt relief flood through her.

 _Thank you StarClan for helping Tigergaze understand!_ she thought silently, absolutely grateful that Tigergaze agreed with her. He was her only friend.

"I'm on the attack patrol for tonight," she mewed in unease. "Those SkyClan cats won't know what hit them." Songbird didn't want to fight Yellowpaw or Acornpaw, but she did want StrikeClan to keep their territory. She was still loyal to her Clan. "Are you on the attack patrol?"

"Of course!" Tigergaze purred happily. "Everyone besides the queens are on the attack patrol! Word is that you're on Crimsonstar's patrol with me." Her friend smiled warmly and turned his head to their leader who yowled loudly.

Crimsonstar was under the Giant Rock with Jaysong who was suddenly by her side. Everyone gathered around quietly. "Stripefur, Brokentail, Tigergaze, Tawnyfur, Ripplefur, Rowanflame, Nutfur, and Songbird, you are all on my patrol. The rest of you are on Jaysong's patrol. Featherwhisker you're with me and Gingerpaw you're with Jaysong. Now everyone, I highly recommend killing in this fight. No mercy, all you have. Let's head out!"

Songbird felt her heartbeat quicken as she followed Tigergaze to the entrance of camp with Crimsonstar and the other cats in the patrol following. Jaysong and his patrol was behind us, waiting to leave.

 _Please StarClan, let Yellowpaw and Acornpaw be safe!_ she pleaded to the sky as Crimsonstar darted out of camp and the patrol ran with her, Songbird keeping up easily as she raced beside Tigergaze whose claws were already out and his eyes were narrowed. Someone was going to die tonight.

The border was just up ahead and Crimsonstar didn't even hesitate crossing the border and as soon as Songbird crossed it she instantly felt awful and it felt wrong. She didn't want to go into battle with SkyClan.

"Here's their camp!" Crimsonstar hissed and crouched down as Songbird gazed at their camp in wonder. It was in a gorge that had a rocky cliff at the top. There was no movement in the camp as Jaysong's patrol took the higher dens and Crimsonstar gestured to the lower dens.

With Tigergaze at her side she led him to the second highest den and slipped inside, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness and then seeing a small white she-cat with a large belly in one nest and in another nest was a dark gray she-cat with two wiggling bodies: a pale tabby she-kit, a light brown tom, and a pure gray tom. This was the nursery.

She watched Tigergaze gaze at them and then he stood in front of the entrance and blocked the moonlight and Songbird gazed at the kits as the pure gray tom lifted his head and gazed at her.

"Mom?" she whispered, still gazing at Songbird. "Mom! That's not a SkyClan cat!" the tom yowled in panic and instantly the dark gray she-cat jumped up and gazed at Songbird with an open mouth.

"Is that a StrikeClan cat? Are we under attack?" she gasped and then the white she-cat sat up, looking at her with fear. "Are you going to harm us?"

Songbird's ears flattened on her head. She hated the fear in their eyes. "Yes you're under attack but no, we will not be harming queens." She gazed over at Tigergaze who nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Tigergaze was on the cave floor and and a large brown tom had pinned him down and had his yellow eyes narrowed in ferocity and his teeth bared. His claws were dug deep into Tigergaze's back and Acornpaw didn't look like himself at all.

"You leave Plumwillow alone or I will rip your ears off!" he snarled, looking at Tigergaze and then looked over at Songbird and instantly his body softened. "Songpaw?"

"Songbird," she corrected and shook her head. "Acornpaw, what're you doing? We aren't going to hurt them!" Songbird gasped and raced over, trying to push the large tom off Tigergaze.

He shook his head. "It's Acornfur now! Okay!" Acornfur jumped off Tigergaze and gazed at her in warmth.

Tigergaze stood up, hissing at Acornfur. "Songbird, how do you know this cat?" he asked and then glanced back at her and then his eyes widened a little. "Oh, dear StarClan. I understand now why you don't want to be my mate…" He shook his head and then raced out of the den and left Songbird in the cave alone.

Acornfur gazed at Songbird for a heartbeat and then turned his head to the queens. "Are you both okay?" he asked softly and both of them nodded at him.

Plumwillow was the one who spoke, "We're fine, Acornfur. Thank you, now you get back out there!" She gave Songbird a small glare.

He nodded and turned around, leaving the den and Songbird hurried after.

"Are you upset with me?" she asked as he gazed around SkyClan camp as cats yowled in terror and blood stained the ground. Down at the base of the camp she could see a lifeless cat but couldn't make out anything more.

Her friend turned to look at her. Acornfur seemed angry, his claws digging into the ground and his eyes narrowed. "No, Songbird. Why would I be angry?" He shook his head and looked away from her as he growled, "Why would I be angry that you didn't take a mate with someone in your Clan?"

Songbird flattened her ears on her head. "But, Acornfur, I-I don't want to be Tigergaze's mate. Not now, not ever." She shuffled her paws awkwardly. "I want to be your mate."

The tom looked over at her cautiously. "Songbird, you're a StrikeClan cat… That's against the warrior code…" But he pressed his nose to hers gently. "I'm glad you said that. But I have to get back in the battle. I'll see you soon." And then he whisked off and tackled Dappletail full force.

Her paws tingled but she pushed it away and raced down into the battle, seeing a gray tabby tom she knew as Creekfeather bring Owlmask to the ground. And Creekfeather looked furious.

"No!" Songbird snarled and darted forward, lunging at Creekfeather and ripping him right off Owlmask who was covered in dirt and blood, probably his own. She and Creekfeather rolled apart but she was quickly on her paws and the tom struggled to stand up, glaring at her.

She crouched down low and then quickly darted forward again, lashing her claws across Creekfeather's nose and he yowled in pain and then Owlmask sunk his teeth into Creekfeather's side and shook him around viciously and threw him to the ground.

Creekfeather scrambled to his paws and slipped away into a crowd of fighting cats. Owlmask met her gaze and nodded in thanks before slipping away as well.

Songbird felt accomplished as she gazed around. They were clearly winning, every SkyClan cat was definitely bloody and defeated.

A loud yowl drew Songbird's attention and SkyClan's deputy, Sharpclaw, was standing tall. "StrikeClan, you have clearly won this battle! We surrender!"

Crimsonstar let out a loud, ringing, echoing yowl of victory and everyone joined in, even Songbird.

"StrikeClan, get back to camp!" Crimsonstar yowled and Songbird was pushed forward by Leafeyes behind her and she began padding towards StrikeClan border and Owlmask fell in step beside her silently.

Even though Songbird knew cats had died, she felt good about the battle. Acornfur was her mate and her Clan had won. Now she understood why she didn't want to be Tigergaze's mate. She was in love with Acornfur.


	16. Chapter Thirteen: I Would Rather Die

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

 _There was a sad silence in_ the camp as three limp bodies were carried to the base of camp and set up gently to look as if they were sleeping. One was a large tabby tom with ragged fur that we knew as Tangle, the second was a pale brown she-cat that they knew as Fallowfern, and the third and final one was a mottled, pale, brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with cream patches that they knew as their brave and fearless leader, Leafstar.

Sharpclaw had his head down low and he buried his nose in Leafstar's fur. He was clearly upset with her death and then he rose his head as Featherwhisker mumbled something to him and he nodded in agreement and then stood up, looking out at the Clan with sad eyes.

"It is with great disappointment we let StarClan take our leader, Leafstar. However, we hope she has an easy and safe journey to StarClan.," Sharpclaw mewed softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. "But now with Featherwhisker at my side, I must go to the Skyrock to recieve my name and nine lives. I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of SkyClan is Rockshade."

"Rockshade! Rockshade!" the Clan cheered as Featherwhisker led Sharpclaw up the path to the Skyrock.

The new deputy dipped his head. "Thank you for your welcome! Please go see Gingerpaw for your wounds and then get to your nests. I will assign patrols when the sun rises," he mewed loudly and then padded away to the warrior's den.

Yellowcloud glanced over to were Gingerpaw was now treating the worst injuries first but the few wounds he received didn't hurt at all. Rowanflame had left with a few good blows though. He smirked to himself and then watched his brother slowly slip out of camp. He shook his head but looked forward, meeting gazes with Whitefeet.

She smiled at him and then mewed something to Mintfur who she had recently been hanging around with and then she stood up and padded over to Yellowcloud.

"You fought well," she purred softly and smiled at him. "I don't think Rowanflame knew what hit him." Whitefeet's hazel eyes shone and she licked his muzzle before laughing softly.

He glanced at her pelt to make sure she wasn't injured too bad and then nodded at her. "Well those StrikeClan cats are fighting to kill, so I had to fight without mercy unless I wanted to be killed," he responded coolly, Acornfur slipping to the back of his mind. "You fought Brokentail pretty well. I was surprised he wasn't running to the hills." He laughed with her as well, smiling warmly at her. They got along so well and it was easy to talk to her all the time. "It sucks that StarClan had to take Leafstar."

Whitefeet nodded in agreement with him, a small smile on her face. "Yes, well, it was her time. I'm just glad that you're okay." She locked gazes with him and her eyes shone brightly and he felt his stomach tingle in excitement. "Yellowcloud…" She shuffled awkwardly.

But he interrupted her, "Whitefeet, I love being around you and talking to you. Will you be my mate?"

She smiled widely and nodded at him. "Yes! Yes, Yellowcloud!" She rubbed her muzzle against his and purred loudly and then pulled back and gazed at him with a smile.

Yellowcloud chuckled at her and then held back a yawn. "We should get to our nests…" He led the way to the warrior's den, hearing his new mate padding after him. Mostly everyone was inside since the moon was rising in the sky. He laid down in his nest and curled up, hearing Whitefeet shift as she laid down too and then he drifted to sleep.

Yellowcloud sprayed the border beside Acornfur silently. All the leaves were off the trees and it was getting colder now. But Yellowcloud didn't mind. Sharpstar came back to camp early this morning and announced how he got his nine lives and name and Rockshade made patrols. Yellowcloud insisted that he and Acornfur marked the border by themselves, he wanted to break the news about Whitefeet to Acornfur.

"So, yesterday I asked Whitefeet to become my mate," he mewed to his brother casually and looked at him with a smile.

His brother's ears pricked and he smiled back. "Congratulations, Yellowcloud!" he purred happily and then finished marking the border and looked at him with a straight face. "I'm meeting my new mate up at the Skyrock tonight." Acornfur grinned mischievously at Yellowcloud.

His eyes widened in surprise. "You mean Songbird?!" he hissed to Acornfur in disbelief. "What are you doing, Acornfur? She's a StrikeClan cat and you're a SkyClan cat! That's breaking the warrior code!" Yellowcloud lashed his tail. He couldn't believe Acornfur would do this!

Acornfur looked startled and he glared at Yellowcloud. "Excuse me? Where is my congratulations? I congratulated you, Yellowcloud. Might I add your new mate was a rogue!" He looked hurt and upset and he was definitely overreacting.

"Don't get me wrong, Acornfur," Yellowcloud mewed, still in disbelief, "I'm happy you found someone you like but… She's not a SkyClan cat." He was trying to be happy for his brother but something felt wrong and his stomach was twisted in a knot. Acornfur would never see his kits and one day he might have to battle them.

Silence hung in the air for a few heartbeats and then Acornfur nodded awkwardly. "I have to get back to camp. I'll see you later…" And then he padded away briskly.

Yellowcloud sighed heavily, knowing his brother was upset with him but Songbird was a StrikeClan cat. The Clan that was trying to kick them out of their home, the Clan that had killed four of their cats, including Leafstar. Sure, Songbird wasn't ruthless and unreasonable and aggressive but if her Clan ever found out they would murder them.

"Yellowcloud? Is everything alright?" a voice mewed softly and he pricked his ears, turning his head to see Frecklewish standing a fox length away with some plants at her paws.

He nodded at her but knew she didn't believe him. "Acornfur is just being a mousebrain, everything will be okay. So, any of Plumwillow's kits catch your eye?" he asked, trying to change the subject away from his brother who was breaking the warrior code.

"No, not in the slightest. But Tinycloud is going to have her kits soon and we will surely have more kits on the way." Her eyes flashed at Yellowcloud and she smiled at him mischievously. "Congratulations by the way."

Yellowcloud tilted his head at her in confusion. "Congratulations? Why?"

Frecklewish flattened her ears against her head. "Oh dead StarClan, I apologize Yellowcloud… I thought you knew. Whitefeet has been coming to me for the past moon about the kits she's carrying. They're yours…" The medicine cat smiled gently at him. "I think she's hunting over by the barn, go to her!"

He was struck hard by this and his eyes widened. _Am I expecting kits?_ he thought and then darted forward, going around Frecklewish and racing towards the barn where Firestar and Sandstorm led SkyClan into battle against the rats. They sometimes hunted rats and mice there.

To run faster he stretched his legs out more and felt like he was flying as he zoomed past camp and towards the barn. He could see it in the distance and he couldn't wait to look at his mate and hear her say they were having kits.

"Whitefeet!" he yowled and skidded to a stop outside the barn. "Whitefeet!" He saw a flash of black-and-white and then the beautiful she-cat was standing in front of him with a smile.

"Yellowcloud, what're you doing here?" she purred at him in amusement.

He couldn't hold it in and instead he blurted it out, "Whitefeet, are we expecting kits? Frecklewish ran into me at the border and said that you had been going to her about the kits you're carrying and I-"

She interrupted him with a smile, "Yes, Yellowcloud, we're expecting kits! I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just wasn't sure about everything…" Whitefeet touched her nose to his and purred softly. "Thank StarClan, now I can move to the nursery. I'm getting too big to hunt!" She looked down at her plump belly and Yellowcloud was surprised he hadn't noticed before.

"This is a miracle!" he purred and licked her cheek, too excited. "We must get you back to camp and tell Sharpstar and get you a nest in the nursery. Come now." He let her lean against him as he slowly helped her to camp.

"I want to name one of them after my father, Marsh. Is that okay?" Whitefeet asked him hesitantly, glancing over at him.

Yellowcloud nodded at her with the biggest smile ever. "Of course, Whitefeet. Marshkit will be a great name for one of our kits." They were almost at camp and he wanted to explode with joy about his kits. He couldn't wait to tell everyone. "Let's go to the nursery and get your a nest and then I will go tell Sharpstar." He nudged her up the nursery path and slowly walked behind her, making sure she didn't fall.

"Yellowcloud," Tinycloud purred happily and smiled at him. "What're you doing in here?" She looked at Whitefeet curiously.

"Whitefeet is expecting my kits," he purred to her happily and pointed at a nest in the right corner of the den. "I'm going to tell Sharpstar now. Watch over her for me." And Yellowcloud slipped out of the den, his paws tingling in excitement.

He padded down the path to where the medicine den was but kept walking until he reached the leader's den where lichen hung down and blocked hi view inside.

However, he could hear Rockshade and Sharpstar talking inside, "My first order of business should be to get rid of the rest of the daylight warriors. They can stay or go. Frecklewish has already informed me she will be staying and-"

Yellowcloud cleared his throat loudly and then stepped inside. "Sharpstar, I just wanted to tell you that Whitefeet has moved to the nursery expecting my kits." He glanced sideways to see Rockshade and Sparrowpelt standing side-by-side in front of him and Sharpstar was in his new nest, staring at him coldly.

"Thank you for telling me, Yellowcloud. You are dismissed. Oh, and I think Frecklewish needs some help in the medicine den. Please assist her in whatever she needs," Sharpstar ordered and dipped his head before returning his gaze to Rockshade.

Quickly and quietly he slipped out of the den and padded to the medicine den with interest. Frecklewish was still a young medicine cat so she probably was struggling but Yellowcloud wasn't a medicine cat. He knew nothing about herbs.

"Oh, Yellowcloud! Thank StarClan!" Frecklewish breathed and pointed to the moss in the corner of the den. "I need you to clean my nest while I finish sorting herbs so I can see what I need. Thank you." She smiled at him gently.

The medicine cat seemed flustered so he didn't bother arguing as he grabbed some moss and slipped into the back of the den where herbs were laced in the walls and in the corner was her nest. He padded over to it and scraped the nest clean before lining it with moss and then carrying the moss out of the back of the den and putting it on the ground.

"All done," he mewed simply. He'd cleaned out the entire nursery and apprentice's den as a 'paw. It was easy work now. "Anything else, Frecklewish?"

She blinked and stared at an herb for a few heartbeats. "This is so hard!" she blurted and closed her eyes shaking her head. "I need Echosong, I can't do this, Yellowcloud!" Frecklewish looked at him with wide green eyes. "It was so easy when she was around but now I'm just so lost. I'm forgetting herbs and I have to prepare for all the births and I have to be organized. And plus like five cats a day come see me about an ache or pain or a toothache!" She let out a frustrated sigh.

Yellowcloud gazed at her calmly and chuckled, padding over to the flustered medicine cat. He wrapped his tail around her, smiling warmly. "Frecklewish, calm down. You know all the herbs, that's why Echosong made you a full medicine cat. You are just feeling overwhelmed because two of your close friends have been killed."

Frecklewish bowed her head but looked at him with worry in her eyes. She sighed again, only this time it was more calm. "I know… You're right…" She shook her head slowly. "Sometimes it just doesn't feel like I should've been a medicine cat. I know that if I had been a warrior I would've had a different life…" She gazed at him softly and her jaw clenched. "Thank you Yellowcloud. I needed that." Now she gazed down at her herbs calmly.

"Of course, Frecklewish!" he purred and then stepped back, going to the other side of her herbs and gazing at them curiously. "I never want to be a medicine cat but I've always been curious about herbs. How do they work?"

She chuckled at him, her green eyes shining happily. "Well some of them you have to chew up the leaves and then drip the juice onto the wound and others you can either eat or press against the wound," she explained and met his gaze. Frecklewish definitely seemed calm and happy once again. It was a good feeling to make her feel better. "Hey have you seen Acornfur? Earlier he was complaining about a scratch but he hasn't come to see me."

He instantly was thrown out of his bubble of happiness and his blood ran cold for a heartbeat. Acornfur was definitely with Songbird. "Oh, uh, n-no. I haven't seen him. Maybe he's on patrol?" he suggested, remembering Acornfur tell him he was meeting Songbird up on the Skyrock tonight. "I have to go, Frecklewish. I'll come visit you later," he called as he quickly raced out of the den and glanced up at the sky. The sun was sinking and the moon was rising. He was with Songbird already, that was for sure.

Yellowcloud raced up the path to the Skyrock and he could see the shadows on the Skyrock up ahead. He paused at the jump and crouched down, straining to hear his brother and Songbird.

"Do you hear that?" Songbird asked, seeming to be worried. "I think I heard a noise… And I smelled something."

Acornfur chuckled at her softly. "No, it's nothing Songbird." He whispered something and then Yellowcloud watched something dart past him and jumped onto the Skyrock, ramming into Acornfur full force.

His brother sprawled across the Skyrock and landed with a thud and a very large shadow leaned over him.

"You dare sneak my daughter out of my camp?!" It hissed furiously and Yellowcloud recognized the voice. Jaysong. "How dare you? I cannot believe this!"

Songbird spoke up, "No! Jaysong, please don't hurt him!" She raced forward and yanked on his tail but Jaysong just kicked his back leg out and hit her in the face, causing her to stumble backwards with a loud gasp.

Jaysong snarled at Acornfur. "You're going to pay for this!" The StrikeClan deputy picked Acornfur up by the scruff but Acornfur swiped his claws across Jaysong's muzzle and hissed aggressively before raking his claws down Jaysong's pelt. He had backed up quite a bit and was bleeding heavily.

But Acornfur didn't care. He raced forward and jumped up in the air, using his paws to push Jaysong and the deputy stumbled back and then he was falling, barely catching the edge with his claws and Acornfur snapped out of his fighting trance and raced forward.

"I got you!" Acornfur yowled to Jaysong. "Let me grab your scruff!" He reached down to grab Jaysong's scruff.

"Never!" Jaysong hissed at Acornfur. "I would rather die than let a kittypet save me!" And then he let go and he was falling from the Skyrock to the water below but Yellowcloud looked away, feeling his stomach clench in fear.

"Oh my StarClan, Jayong!" Songbird yowled and raced to the edge, peering over and Yellowcloud could hear her sniffling.

He heard something and lifted his head to the sky to see the stars twinkling and something in the wind whispered in his ears, " _The prophecy has been complete. The hostile shadow appeared over the place where the stars shine."_


	17. Chapter Fourteen: I Have You

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

" _Songbird! Songbird! Marshkit wants to explore_ camp with us! Can we go?" Four tiny paws pressed around her pelt and shook her violently and she sighed loudly.

It had been a moon since Jaysong had been killed on the Skyrock and Songbird had returned to StrikeClan to give them the news of her father. She was exiled from the Clan for assisting Acornfur in murdering her father, even when she tried to explain to them that she had nothing to do with it and then Sharpstar welcomed her with open paws into SkyClan. She had her kits a half a moon ago, Smokekit and Timberkit, however, SkyClan had four queens and nine kits so the nursery was always loud and active.

Whitefeet had her kits a little over a half moon ago, Spiderkit and Marshkit and Tinycloud had her kits a moon ago, Parsleykit and Pebblekit. Parsleykit had taken an interest in herbs and had been hanging around Frecklewish who was happy to teach him about the herbs. He was clearly going to become a medicine cat apprentice. However the rest of the kits were born warriors.

Sharpstar had gotten rid of the daylight warriors and Billystorm, Macgyver, and Harveymoon all left the Clan to live with their twolegs permanently. Billystorm's reason was due to Leafstar's death, he felt no need to stay anymore. Macgyver and Harveymoon both agreed that their twolegs needed them more than SkyClan so they left the Clan too. Sagnose, Frecklewish, and Ebonyclaw decided to stay, saying they enjoyed Clan life more than their twolegs so Sharpstar broke off their collars and they now had a nest in the warriors den.

Songbird lifted her head and smiled at her two kits. "Alright, alright, let's go," she purred and stood up, stretching her legs and watched her kits squeal happily and raced out of the den. The nursery was empty and she padded out, seeing a black-and-brown tomkit with white mottled markings and a black tom with a white chest. Spiderkit and Marshkit were jumping up and down with excitement.

"Timberkit, I found a cave on the side of camp and it's awesome! Come on!" Marshkit purred and whipped around, racing down the path with Spiderkit hurrying after.

"Can we go too, mom?" Timberkit asked, watching them hurry down the path. Both of her kits seemed excited to be out of the nursery.

Songbird flicked her tail and sighed lightly. "Okay, I guess. But be back before sundown and be careful!" she ordered and watched Timberkit and Smokekit raced after them, squealing to each other. She watched them go and shook out her fur, purring softly.

"I brought you a squirrel," a voice purred and she jumped, turning her head to see Acornfur gazing at her with bright, happy eyes. "Where are they off to?"

She chuckled and sat down as he set the squirrel down in front of her and she took a bite. "They're kits, they have to play," she mewed innocently and then watched Flamelight and Darkflame pad into camp, purring quietly to each other. "I think Darkflame has taken a liking to Flamelight," Songbird whispered to her mate. SkyClan didn't need anymore kits but it was cute to see her old friend happy in SkyClan.

Acornfur gazed down at his sister and Darkflame with soft eyes. "They're good together. Darkflame and Yellowcloud were friends when they were apprentices and if my brother approves then so do I."

A yowl echoed in Songbird's ears and she sat up, her eyes wide in fear. It definitely wasn't a kit's yowl so her kits had to be okay but what was going on?

"Sharpstar! Sharpstar!" Rabbitleap yowled, racing towards camp with blood on his pelt and his eyes wide in fear. Clovertail and Birdwing raced after him with the same fear and blood on their pelts. "StrikeClan is headed this way and they are not coming for a chat!"

Songbird's fear rose and she looked over at Acornfur who instantly darted off after their kits. She watched Darkflame and Flamelight race to the cats fleeing to their camp and they all stood their ground with Sparrowpelt, Barkfur, Bouncefire, Sagenose, and Creekfeather all joining beside them to form a line. Sharpstar had exited his den with Rockshade hurrying after and pushed his way to stand in front of the line of warriors.

Crimsonstar padded to him. She looked bigger than Songbird remembered and Tigergaze was right at her side. She assumed he received the deputy position now that Jaysong had passed. He deserved it.

"Sharpstar, this is the last time I will ask for Darkpaw back! I also request Songbird and her kits." Crimsonstar growled, glaring at Darkflame. "I must execute them like the code says."

Darkflame snarled at her, "I don't want to come back, Crimsonstar! And it's Darkflame now! And you will not get to Songbird or her kits while I'm still breathing!" He lashed out with his front paw and slashed his claws right through her nose and then the rest of the StrikeClan warriors piled in.

Songbird sprinted forward, shoving her fear back and remembering her battle training. She knew all of these cats. It shouldn't be hard to fight them. She knew their training style and everything about them.

She met Tawnyfur with a full shove and the she-cat stumbled back a bit and bared her teeth, darting forward. But Songbird knew Tawnyfur's moves and instead Songbird slipped to the side and raked her claws down the she-cat's pelt and then darted forward to sink her teeth into Tawnyfur's back leg.

But Tawnyfur was ready and kicked Songbird in the face with her back paw and then Songbird felt a sharp pain in her side as Tawnyfur ripped out some of her fur.

Pain engulfed her but she pushed it off and felt her anger pouring in. Songbird kicked back, putting all her weight in her front paws and then turned around, facing Tawnyfur as she lashed out at her leg and pulled it out from under her, causing her to fall. She then sunk her teeth into Tawnyfur's shoulder and ripped back, seeing she'd taken a small chunk from the tortoiseshell she-cats shoulder.

Tawnyfur screeched in pain and kicked Songbird off of her before limping away into the bushes and leaving their camp. StrikeClan was being defeated this time. Songbird could tell by how little warriors they had in the camp now.

"StrikeClan, retreat!" Crimsonstar yowled and she fled the camp with Songbird's mother, Brokentail, Songbird's old mentor Stripefur, and a large dark brown tabby tom limping after.

Tigergaze turned his head and met her gaze and she instantly felt her grief flood in on how upset he was back at camp when he found out why she didn't want to be his mate. He nodded at her and his eyes flashed in sadness before he disappeared in the bushes. They weren't exactly friends once Tigergaze found out she was never going to become his mate but they were kind of close still. He'd talk to her if they were on the same patrol or if she was eating alone but he didn't go out of his way to talk to her like he used to.

Songbird looked away and gazed around camp, seeing a familiar large black pelt laying lifeless by the Rockpile. Her heart broke in her chest and instantly tears rushed to her eyes.

"Darkflame!" she screeched and stumbled forward, racing to the tom who was motionless as he laid there with a clean cut down the middle of his stomach. This was clearly the work of Mountainpelt. She just knew. "Oh no, dear StarClan!" she whispered and buried her nose deep into his fur, hearing a sharp gasp behind her she rose her head to see Flamelight gazing at him, completely shocked. Her eyes were wide.

 _Oh StarClan, why?_ Songbird thought and ran to the beautiful ginger she-cat who now had blood in her fur. She wrapped her tail around Flamelight and pulled her close, feeling her sobbing at the loss of Darkflame.

"It's okay. I have you," Songbird whispered to her, squeezing her eyes closed tightly and trying to make the tears go away. But she couldn't. Everything hurt and her tears made her sight very blurry.

"Flamelight?" a muffled voice mewed and Songbird lifted her head to see a brown tom she knew as Yellowcloud a few fox lengths away with a plant in his mouth and Frecklewish at his side "What's going-" He stopped himself when he gazed at Darkflame's lifeless body. The plant fell from his mouth and instantly he fell to the ground, letting out a wail of pain and Frecklewish raced to Yellowcloud, purring something in his ear softly but it didn't stop Yellowcloud from bursting into tears.

Songbird felt her entire body ache with pain and effort as she pushed away her tears and sat up, looking down at Flamelight she led the she-cat over to Yellowcloud and then looked at Frecklewish as she began to set him up like he was sleeping and cleaning him off.

Acornfur was racing towards her, his brown fur flattened and he skidded to a stop, licking her ear. "The kits are in the nursery, they want you," he whispered in her ear and she knew he was looking at Darkflame. "Well the fighting is over, right? Darkflame is dead now."

"They wanted our kits too," Songbird sniffled, pushing her tears away again. "Please make sure Sharpstar knows about Darkflame, I'm going to see our kits." And she padded away from her mate and up the trail to the nursery and then slipped inside.

"Mom!" Smokekit gasped and he raced over to her with Timberkit following. "We were worried about you!"

Whitefeet, Tinycloud, and Plumwillow were all in their nests with their kits playing in front of them. They looked concerned.

"What happened?" Tinycloud asked and everyone paused to listen.

Songbird cleared her throat. "Darkflame has passed away," she mewed softy and they instantly looked upset, beside the kits who continued throwing a mossball and playing catch. She rubbed her face against Timberkit. "But it's all okay. Now go play," she ordered her kits and watched them race away to play mossball with the others.

Plumwillow gaze Songbird a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Songbird. I know he was your friend. But he's running with our ancestors now. He's free." She nodded slowly and glanced over at the other queens for support but the only nodded.

She waved her tail. "It's okay." Songbird laid in her nest that was in between Whitefeet and Tinycloud and covered her eyes with her tail. "Watch my kits please, I'm going to take a nap…"


	18. Chapter Fifteen: I'm Falling For You

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

 _A squeak made Yellowcloud open his_ eyes and light blinded him. A black-and-brown tom with white mottled markings and a black tom with a white chest stood in front of him, both looking at him happily. The black tom had a mossball in between his jaws.

Yellowcloud sat up and let his eyes adjust to the bright light. He'd forgotten where he was but now it all came flooding back. Frecklewish had been stressed out last night over all the injuries and Darkflame's death so he'd offered to help. He ended up passing out in one of the nests for the unwell cats. Only Waspwhisker was in the cave, sleeping two nests away from him, but Frecklewish had said things weren't looking up for him. He was getting old and the wounds he'd received were bad ones.

"We want to go up to the nursery, is that okay?" Spiderkit asked with a tilted head, glancing at Marshkit who had the ball in his mouth still. "We promise we'll be careful!"

He nodded at his kits. "Yes, of course. Whitefeet should be up there. Be careful," he warned and watched them race away, squealing happily. Yellowcloud shook out his fur and gazed around. The medicine den was a mess and Frecklewish was probably still asleep in her nest in the back. She told him to wake her when he woke up.

Silently, he climbed out of the nest and stretched his back legs and then snuck into the back of the den, seeing the mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs sleeping soundlessly in her nest. Her chest rose up and down and her tail twitched back and forth.

"Frecklewish?" he whispered, feeling bad for waking her but knowing she'd be grumpy if he didn't. "Wake up," he purred softly and set a paw on the edge of her nest, peering over her to gaze at her face. Her eyes were closed gently and her jaws were parted slightly. He shook her and instantly her eyes flickered open and her gorgeous leafy green eyes met his eyes. A smile appeared on her face. "Waspwhisker needs a change of his dressing. Oh and also, Songbird will be here today so you can check her for wounds."

The medicine cat sat up in her nest and shook her head a little. "Oh yes, of course." She put her front two paws on the ground in front of her nest and stretched them out and then stepped out of her nest, examining her shelves. "I can't wait for Parsleykit to become an apprentice, then I'll have some more help around here…" she mumbled and glanced at him sideways. "I mean, you don't have to help me until then but you know… Once and a while…" she trailed off and shuffled her paws.

Yellowcloud chuckled and then slipped out from the back den, seeing Waspwhisker was now awake and his head was on the edge of his nest. He looked exhausted and his eyes were drooping and his breath was ragged.

"How are you feeling, Waspwhisker? Still pain on your wound?" Yellowcloud asked, peeling away the cobwebs and the comfrey root poultice. The wound looked infected. "Frecklewish, will you bring Waspwhisker some chervil?" he called to the medicine cat and he heard her shuffled in the back den.

Waspwhisker chuckled softly. "What're you doing, Yellowcloud?" he asked in a very quiet, hoarse voice. "You have a mate and kits, why're you hanging around Frecklewish?"

He tilted his head at Waspwhisker as the tom heaved loudly, struggling for breath but he caught it quickly. "She's just really stressed out with all the medicine duties. I picked up a few herbs so I'm helping…" Yellowcloud shuffled awkwardly as he set the cobwebs and poultice on the ground and sniffed his wound. "Definitely infected, Waspwhisker," he mewed with disappointment. Waspwhisker wasn't going to live through this.

"No, Yellowcloud. You wouldn't just be helping her because you picked up a few herbs. You and Frecklewish are mooning over each other. I can tell," Waspwhisker whispered and then bursted into a coughing fit before continuing, "She says she thought Echosong was going to break the warrior code and take a mate? No, she meant herself. She wanted to break the warrior code to be with you. She still does."

Frecklewish padded into the main den and smiled at them "I have the chervil. Let me see, Yellowcloud." She pushed past him and their pelts brushed and he felt himself heat up in embarrassment as he stepped down from Waspwhisker and gazed at her.

 _Is that why she mentioned she wish she had been a warrior? Because she wanted to be my mate?_ Yellowcloud thought and shook his head. _No, Frecklewish was born to be a medicine cat._ He decided to ignore Waspwhisker. Frecklewish didn't like him in that way and Yellowcloud had a mate and two beautiful kits.

"Oh dear StarClan," Frecklewish whispered once she had put the chervil on Waspwhisker's wound and then covered it with cobwebs. "Infection in all of his wounds, even the little ones. I'm doing everything I can, Waspwhisker." Frecklewish sounded doubtful as she stepped down from his nest and she turned her head to gaze at Yellowcloud. Her eyes were full of worry and sadness for the tom. He wasn't going to make it.

"Frecklewish, I'm here about my wounds? I have some fur missing from my shoulder but that's it," Songbird mewed and gazed at Yellowcloud with surprise. "Yellowcloud, I'm surprised to see you're still in here…"

The medicine cat rushed over to Songbird and began examining her. "Yes he was helping me with Waspwhisker. His wounds are infected." In a very hushed whisper she added, "I think he has about another two sunrises."

Yellowcloud glanced over at Waspwhisker who smirked and then began to cough again. He glanced back over to Frecklewish who let out a sigh.

"You have a small wound here but I'm still going to put some goldenrod on it. Hold on," Frecklewish mewed and padded back to the back of the den to fetch the goldenrod and Yellowcloud padded over to Songbird.

The she-cat shook her head at Yellowcloud. "Seriously, Yellowcloud, what're you doing in here? Are you injured?"

He swallowed hard and smiled at her. "Seriously, Songbird, I was just helping her with the wounds. She's really upset about losing Leafstar and Echosong."

Songbird looked doubtful. "You have a mate who is sitting in the nursery with two kits who miss their father. But you're down here with the medicine cat. I know you, Yellowcloud. You are mooning over Frecklewish."

"No I am not!" Yellowcloud hissed at her in anger. "Everyone keeps accusing me of that!" He closed his eyes tightly and felt himself explode in anger. "I'm not mooning over her because I'm in love with her!" he whispered and then took a deep breath, freezing in surprise. _In love with her?_ He met Songbird's shocked gazed.

"I found the goldenrod, Songbird. I need to go out and get some more," Frecklewish mewed happily and slid past Yellowcloud, and began to apply the goldenrod to Songbird's small wound on her side. "Yellowcloud while I'm out will you watch Waspwhisker?" she asked and looked over at him.

Yellowcloud's eyes widened and he nodded slowly at her, unable to speak.

Once Songbird had left and Waspwhisker had fallen asleep Frecklewish was getting ready to head out, she was sniffing around the den trying to find where she put the last of the poppy seeds.

"Frecklewish?" Yellowcloud mewed quietly, trying not to wake Waspwhisker.

The beautiful medicine cat turned her head to look at him and she smiled, padding over to him. "Did you find them? Remember they're the little black seed you gave to Cherrytail for her paw?"

He shook his head and stepped towards her, his nose only a hair away from hers. "No, Frecklewish… I can't hang around you anymore…" Yellowcloud took a deep breath. "I think we should spend some time apart."

Frecklewish flattened her ears on her head and sadness flooded into her green eyes. "But… But why, Yellowcloud? You're my best friend…. Did I do something wrong?"

"No," he mewed and closed his eyes gently, feeling his heart begin to hurt. "I-It's because I'm… I'm falling in love with you and I have a mate and kits and you're a medicine cat, Frecklewish. I just-"

The she-cat quickly cut him off, "No, Yellowcloud. I understand." He raised his head to looked at hr soft, caring eyes. "I feel the same way. You're right, we should stop hanging out as much. I'll go search for herbs and you can go see your mate."

Yellowcloud nodded but he could see her eyes glisten. Tears. _Please don't cry, Frecklewish!_ He pressed his muzzle against hers and felt his pelt tingle and he stepped back, gazing at her beautiful green eyes. "I love you, Frecklewish," he whispered and then whipped around and quickly left the den, padding towards the nursery at a fast pace, leaving Frecklewish alone in the medicine den.

"Dad!" Marshkit purred. Spiderkit and Marshkit were outside the nursery, smiling warmly at him. "We were just going to get Finkit, Dewkit, and Reedkit. They have to come see our awesome fort!" Then they slid into the den.

He smiled to himself and his heart lifted as he padded into the den, seeing Tinycloud, Songbird, Plumwillow, and Whitefeet all sitting in their nests and talking to each other.

Whitefeet hadn't seen him enter yet but he gazed at her softly. She was a beautiful black-and-white she-cat with bright hazel eyes and a very long tail. She was kind and gentle and a great mother. She wasn't Frecklewish who was soft and warm and caring, but she was his mate. And he did love her.

"Yellowcloud!" she purred and smiled at him, her hazel eyes dancing happily. "Songbird said you were with Frecklewish all night and today, is she okay?"

Yellowcloud met Songbird's curious gaze. "Yes, everything is okay now." Songbird nodded in understanding and then he padded to his mate, pressing his nose to Whitefeet's cheek. "I love you and our kits with my entire soul, Whitefeet," he whispered and she looked at him with a wide smile.

He could hear Plumwillow's kits and his kits shuffle out of the den in excitement to go see their fort and Yellowcloud's heart warmed up. Everyone was happy, even Yellowcloud. StrikeClan shouldn't bother them anymore now that Darkflame was with StarClan.

SkyClan was at peace with StrikeClan now and everything could only get better.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed! A new book will be coming out within the next week or so, right now it doesn't have a name but keep an eye out!**

 **~FreakWithNoName**


End file.
